Taiken The Saiyen, Another Zoom Story
by Mecan
Summary: This is basically an idea I had when I had just been fooling around one day and thought that it would be cool to make it into a story, so I have wrote some of it down. I hope you enjoy. I also try to add a new chapter every weekend, like the show used to.
1. Taiken Finds His Way

The Mysterious Boy From Else Where 

It had happened so suddenly that it seemed to be a nightmare. The Planet Vegita, home to all Saiyens, was blown to bits by the very one that had hired the Saiyens. On that day something mysterious happened. A young boy by the name of Kakorrot and a young prince named Vegita were no longer on the planet. However just a few seconds before the planet blew up there was a mysterious shot fired. It turned out that the Saiyens had sent another young boy by the name of Kantogen away. Not knowing that he had been sent to Earth. Now fourteen years after Vegita and Nappa had come to earth the pod he had come to Earth in has finally opened.

"Where am I? I don't understand what I am doing here but..." He thought for a moment. He looked around the area. "Maybe somebody can tell me where I am." He ran for the nearest person he could hope to find. "Hello?!" He shouted as he continued looking.

One man stood up. He looked about sixty or so and he smiled at the young boy. "Are you lost?"

"Kinda, I don't know where the heck I am but I need to know."

"Well sonny, your in South City."

"Umm... I never heard of that place."

"What, do you come from outerspace or something?"

"Not that I know of." His tail came from behind and started to wiggle. He couldn't remember anything about himself not even his birthday. "In fact, I don't even know my name."

He looked at him. "Well you gotta have a name."

"I don't." He was being serious.

"All right, how about I give you a name?"

"Sure."

"Well first off my name is Iko Soka. Since I am giving you the name you will have my same last name. Your name is now, Taiken Soka."

He thought about it. "Sure." Taiken was now his name. "I suddenly want to fight. Do you know where I can find a fight?" He was surging with energy.

"But you couldn't me more then six years old. How do you expect to fight?"

"I don't know. I just want to." He thought for a moment. "Are you gonna tell me or no?"

"All right, you only have two hours to get there and sign up but there is a tournament. It is just a few miles from here."

"Which way, point the way." He was excited now.

"That way." He pointed.

Taiken saw it and took off. Without knowing it he went faster then a speeding bullet on foot. He stopped. He signed up for the tournament. They pointed out where he go and warm up for the fight. He got ready. They soon showed him which area he was going to fight in first. He was facing down a guy five times his size.

The man took off for him. Taiken saw this. "Hey, are you just gonna run around or are you gonna fight?!" Taiken then kneed him and then he hit him in the face sending him flying out of the ring. He bowed.

"On to the next round. It is Taiken and Ushido!" Ushido had the same thing happen to him except he didn't see the hits.

Soon Taiken had advanced all the way to the main fights. But just who is this mysterious kid and why does he have the abilities he does?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z. It looks like Taiken is having no trouble at all with his opponents as he eases his way through most of the tournament. But who is this stranger who says he should be careful? Find out next time.

The Boy's Rival 


	2. Who is he?

The Boy's Rival

"Now welcome to the martial arts tournament!" Everyone cheered. "Okie dokie, we have a young seven year old competitor today. He weighs in at about eighty pounds and is three feet and seven inches tall. He is called Taiken and has not taken a single blow today!"

Taiken stepped up to the arena. He looked around at the crowd and his tail wiggled around.

"Oh wow, look at that tail. Ahem... And his opponent, he weighs in at about one hundred and sixty pounds and is seven feet two inches! He goes by the name of Ken!"

Ken stepped into the arena.

Taiken turned and bowed to him.

Ken did the same thing. Ken went at him right away.

Taiken stood there and waited until the last minute. As soon as Ken was close enough to the edge of the ring Taiken grabbed his arm. He then pinned him on his chest and pulled back on that same arm. "Are you gonna say it?!"

"Never!"

"Fine, I will just have to break this arm off!" He pulled back as hard as he could. Then he heard a crack and he pushed Ken out of the ring.

"What a short match ladies and gentlemen! This is incredible for such a little guy!" The crowd continued to cheer for him.

They took Ken away on a stretcher as he was holding his arm. Taiken went into the room and continued to stretch for his upcoming match. A guy came up to him. "Hey, nice match man."

"Thanks, you are?"

"I am the only guy you should have to worry about. I've been watching your matches. I know how you work."

"Where is your name on the brackets?"

"At the far opposite side of yours. Basically, your matches come first and mine are the last ones."

"And your name is?"

"Saikon."

"Well Saikon. I guess we are rivals from this day forward." Taiken stood at the entrance.

"I guess we are." He smiled at him and once his name was announced he stepped into the ring.

A few rounds had passed and both Taiken and Saikon managed to make it to the finals with ease. Each opponent weaker then the last.

"The next match is between Taiken and Saikon! This is shaping to be the best match we have seen all day!"

They both walked up to the ring. "Good luck out there." Saikon said to Taiken.

"Thanks, you'll need it." He took a stance.

Which of these two will be able to win and take home the prize money as well as the glory of a championship? No one will no until next time. But will it be the super powerful pint Taiken, or the super powerful watcher Saikon?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z. It seems that Saikon was right. After all the matches it seems that Saikon and Taiken keep matching blow for blow. One of them has to lose eventually.

Only One Can Be The Best


	3. Tie?

Only One Can Be The Best

"This is it folks! This is the match we have been waiting for! Both these boys have had it easy heading into the finals but now it comes down to just them! Let's get this match started!"

"I hope you know Taiken, I am going to win!" Saikon said as he took a similar stance to Taiken.

Taiken had his hand in front of his face getting ready. "Yeah, I hope you mean that as in win second place! There is no way I am going to let you beat me!" He headed straight for him.

Saikon waited. He then went to punch Taiken and Taiken did the same. Their fists clashed. They then went to kick eachother and once again they clashed. It seemed like it was a small explosion. This continued for several minutes. Finally they both jumped back in backflips and when they landed they stared eachother down.

"How the heck did you stand up to that? Oh well, doesn't matter anymore." Taiken went at him again.

This time so did Saikon. They clashed again but this time it was their forearms. They then both hit eachother right on the sides of their faces. They stood up after landing from the hit and rubbed their cheek where they were hit.

_'This match is awesome. It was just what I wanted to see today. I am so excited.'_ The announcer thought to himself.

They got faster and better as they clashed. Finally Saikon tried to land a kick high on Taiken and when that happened Taiken dropped below him and sweep kicked him. Then Saikon landed on his hands and started hopping back. Taiken smiled and so did Saikon. They were having a blast fighting. They went to attack eachother again and they both dodged. They then started to move around the arena faster and it seemed they would disappear and all you would hear was their clashes and hits. They continued on.

"Well would you look at that? You can't seem them anywhere!" The crowd was shouting.

Eventually all the clashing blows stopped and they were on opposite sides of the ring. Taiken was still smiling and so was Saikon. This time Saikon really wanted to end it though. "I am going to perform an energy related technique, after I do it you will be out of this match." He started to build up energy in both his hands. "Kai Blast!" He started shooting off balls of energy at Taiken.

Taiken was trying to dodge them all at first but decided he could do better. He then focused and started kicking them back at Saikon. Saikon then started to blast the ones coming back at him. That created a smoke screen. Soon Taiken came through the smoke screen and hit him in the face. Saikon went flying but landed on the edge of the ring. Taiken went to hit him again and that is when Saikon kicked him on the jaw and sent Taiken flying back to his own side. They both stood up two seconds later.

"I think I can beat you with your own technique Saikon." He started build up energy as well. He put his hands together. "Double Kai Blast!" He shot off stronger balls of energy at Saikon.

Saikon started dodging them. He started to blast them but it didn't work. His were too weak. He then did the same thing as Taiken. He started to blast him with ones he created with two hands. After all the blasts stopped they stood where they were. "You're better then I thought kid."

"So are you Saikon." Taiken was starting to lose his energy. He then decided that he could keep going on. He went at him and more clashes happened.

"How do these kids keep doing this?!" The crowd was puzzled.

When they landed they were out of energy. They were both breathing heavily.

The crowd was in pure awe of what they had done. Then one guy was standing. "More, more!" The whole crowd started shouting. "MORE MORE MORE!!"

This seemed to reenergize both Taiken and Saikon. What they didn't realize is that they only had enough for one more blow a piece. They both went at eachother. They flew through the air and landed a kick on eachother's jaws and then they both went flying. They both landed outside the ring at the same exact time. They were both out cold.

The announcer got in the ring. "Umm... We haven't had this happen before. Let me see if there is anything in the rules about this." He found a rule book. "Well the rules state that if they both pass out in the ring then the first one to stand up and declare, 'I am the champion' would be the winner. However if they both pass out on the outside of the ring then the match is a draw and they split the prize." The announcer stated.

The entire crowd was shocked. All of a sudden a roar started up of cheers. "That was a great match! We should have more like this one in the future!"

Eventually Taiken stood up. He was shocked though. "I landed outside the ring!"

"Yes you did, the match is over." The announcer stated.

"Wait, so you mean I lost?!"

"Well not exactly. Saikon also landed outside the ring, at the same exact time as you."

"So what happens with the prize?"

"You guys split it down the middle."

"Ok, I guess I need to train harder for next time." He smiled as he went over to Saikon. "Hey, wake up!"

Saikon woke up. "What happened with the match? Did I lose?"

"Actually we both landed outside the ring and so we are gonna have to split the prize fifty-fifty. That was the best match I have had all day though."

"Same here." He smiled as he stood up and started walking.

"Time for me to start training." He looked around before walking away.

Is this for real? Did he actually tie with someone else and not get mad about it? Well maybe next time they meet there will be a different outcome.

Next time on Dragon Ball Z. It looks like Iko knows more things that are useful in Taiken's quest to becoming stronger. But just what is this odd looking orange ball on the ground?

The Teacher And The Ball


	4. Teacher

The Teacher And The Ball

"Hey Iko!" Taiken was looking around the area that he had landed. "Iko, where are you?!"

"I am right here Taiken! What do you want?" He said as he stood up straight from a garden.

"I want to become stronger!" Taiken shouted as headed for him.

"Well I can't teach you how to fight or become stronger."

"But you must know of someone near here that can." Taiken pleaded to him.

"All right, I know one man that can help you. He has been around for a long time. He is close to one hundred years old now but he can still fight against anyone." He looked at Taiken. "He is five hundred miles west of here, on a highly populated island. You will have to swim out there."

"What about a boat?"

"It won't work. A boat can't reach it in one piece. The only way to get there is by swimming."

Taiken nodded. "Ok. Just point the way."

"The best place to start would be the shore just twenty miles from here. Go to the west twenty miles and then start swimming the rest of the four hundred and eighty."

Taiken smiled. "When I come back, I will be much stronger." He started off.

"I fear you may be stronger than that man all ready Taiken. But you will never know until you have all ready went through his training." He looked back at his garden. He knew that Taiken hadn't heard a word of what he had said.

Taiken was all ready at the shore and he started swimming as fast as possible. All of a sudden he saw a strange orange glow near the bottom. He saw that it wasn't too far down so he decided to go and get it. He went down and came back up with a strange orange ball. "This is pretty cool. It has two strange red stars on it." He didn't know it was actually one of seven items. One of the seven Dragon Balls. He had the two star ball. He put it in his pocket and started to swim towards the island again. "It can't be that far." He was actually half way there by that time. His want to train and become stronger was making him pick up even more speed. He eventually reached the island two hours later. He was a little worn out. He looked around. He found someone. "Hey, do you know anybody around here who is close to a hundred years old and can still fight?"

"Yeah, that guy lives on top of the hill. It ain't that far away. Just go west a little ways and when you see a hill go up. His house should be there."

"Thanks." He took off. He saw the hill and kept going. He got there around high noon. "Hey, where are you old geizer?!"

An older man came out. "What is it you young whipper snapper?"

"I want you to train me to get stronger!" Taiken exclaimed.

"Oh, so you know about me and my abilities as a fighter. All right, tell me what you know." He took on a wiser attitude and tone.

"Well all I know is that you're near a hundred years old and you can still fight."

He sighed. "So you don't know my name or my abilities. All you know is that I am old and can fight." He looked at him. "Do you think you could take me on?"

"I guess I could. It would be a good way to show you what I am capable..." He held his stomach as his tail wiggled and his stomach growled. "Then again I did use up a lot of my energy in the tournament." He looked down. "I don't remember eating anything within the last couple of years."

"How did you survive that long without eating? Oh nevermind. Come on in. I have plenty of food to eat. If you want, you can have some."

"Really?!"

"Yes but after you eat and get your strength back I want you to show me what you got in a fight."

"No problem!" He started to run into the house. He found the kitchen and started chowing down. While he did his Dragon Ball fell on the table.

The other man came in finally. He was shocked at how much he had consumed. "Well, I guess I will need to make a run to the store after our fight. You are gonna clean me ou-" He looked at the Dragon Ball. He was smiling. "Where did you find that ball?"

Taiken swallowed down a chicken. "Umm... That one? I found that just off the shore of South City."

He smiled at him. "And do you know what it is?"

"No."

"Let's keep it that way. You can keep the ball." He smiled at him. "Before anything else I have to tell you my name." He smiled. "While you are here my name is Master Kento. I am the greatest world martial arts champion ever. I won seventeen times in a row."

Taiken swallowed down a bit of rice. "Wow, I can just imagine how I will do in the next tournament after I train under you."

"That reminds me, how did you do in your tournament that you had today?"

"I tied at the end with a guy named Saikon."

That caused Kento to drop a cup he had. "Did you say Saikon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He is my grandson." Kento stated as he picked up the cup.

"That must be why he was such a good fighter."

"No, that is him naturally. He doesn't train with me though. He just does his own thing. He will never reach my level unless he trains with me. Like the Kai Blast he was able to use. I am also a user of it but he will never be as good as me. He needs to learn how to control it after he uses it. That is something I can do."

Taiken was shocked. "I can use the Kai Blast as well."

"Not surprising. It is an easy technique to pick up on. It is a lot harder to control though. The fact that it is easy takes away concentration from the real objective, control."

"Oh, so what else can you do besides Kai Blast?"

"I can use all the energy attacks ever thought up. I am pretty old myself after all." He smiled. "I will teach all I know. On top of that I will work on increasing your speed and strength." He looked at him. "How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds great! But how?"

He smiled. "First you fight me. Then you find out."

Taiken smiled and took a stance. "Let's do this."

Kento smiled again and led him to a special room. "This is where we will fight." Kento was smiling still as his hair was being pulled down.

Taiken stepped in the room and almost fell over. He was hunched over with his legs bent. "What is going on?!"

"I almost forgot to mention, this room can alter gravity severly." He smiled. "Right now we are at ten times earth's gravity."

Taiken couldn't stand up straight. He was trying to resist the pull. "How are you so unnaffected by this place?"

"Because I have trained in here since I got this place, eighty nine years ago." He went to go after Taiken.

Taiken moved slightly and he felt it. He couldn't handle the movement and the gravity. His hair was being pulled down much like Kento's but he was being effected even greater. His entire body was barely able to move as he dodged. _'I'll have to hit him from a far but how? He can move freely it seems. If I miss initially then I am done for.'_

Will Taiken be able to overcome the gravity and beat his future teacher? Does his teacher have a few other tricks up his sleeve that we don't know about?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z. What in the world is so special about that stupid suit anyway?! It looks like Taiken has to undergo some very special training. He might need some extra hidden strength to get through it and he might not be able to make it all the way. Will he be able to get stronger this way? Find out next time.

Extra Weight Equals Extra Stength!


	5. Training

Extra Weight Equals Extra Stength!

After a while of fighting with the mighty Kento, Taiken landed on his knees.

"Not as easy as you thought huh?"

"I ain't done yet you old damn fool!" He built up as much energy as he could. His body was soon encased in a light blue glow. He then held out both his hands. "KAI BLAST!!!!!!" He shot off what seemed to be hundreds in a mere minute.

The old man was barely able to dodge them all. He was shocked but then he did the same thing.

Taiken barely dodged the first ten and then he was hit with the rest of them. He fell to the ground.

"Poor kid never stood a chance."

As soon as he said that something happened. Taiken's body became covered in that same glow as before. He stood up and the glow became bigger as it became a little gold. He looked at him with new eyes. He had a different look on his face then before.

"What is that?"

"I told you before, I ain't done yet!" His glow began to get bigger and more gold. "HAAA!!!!!!" His energy was no longer hidden. He flew at Kento.

Kento then thought about it. "Well even if you are stronger than before there is no way you are stronger than me." He went to punch him and his fist went straight through. He had made an after image as he flew towards him. "Where did you go?"

"Right here!" He hit him in the side of his face sending him flying on impact.

Kento landed against the wall on the opposite side. He looked at Taiken in amazement. _'It is almost like this is a different kid then before. He has grown so much stronger. And that odd glow around his body, if he could have done that before to gain more power why didn't he?'_

As he was trapped in thought Taiken came at him again. He hit him in the gut.

Kento was stuck and then he did something different from his normal style. He hit him in the back of his neck.

Taiken fell to the ground as the glow around his body went to being light blue and his power went back down. His face returned to normal as well.

"Well I didn't expect him to put up such a fight. Must have come from fighting my grandson. Oh well."

Taiken stood up. His body was still covered in the blue glow. He was breathing out and in heavily. He took a fighting stance again.

"How do you keep getting up?"

Taiken then dropped his arms as his glow disappeared and he fell to his knees.

"Well kid, I guess it is time for you to start your training."

"You mean you'll train me even though I lost."

"Sure." He smiled at him and behind his smile he was still thinking something to himself. _'Truth is, if you hadn't come at me when I was up against the wall you would have won. You probrably don't even realize it.' _

"Woo hoo! I am gonna get stronger!" He was jumping as high as he could which wasn't very high at that level. "So, what am I gonna be doing?! Ooh, probrably something like punching a giant mountain or something else like that, am I right?"

"Well not exactly." He went out and came back with a strange looking wardrobe. "This is what you will be doing. You will wear this until you are done training under me and when I say it is ok you may take it off. I will keep giving you more and more but each is different from the last."

"I don't get it, what is an outfit going to do for me?" He put it on and he dropped down to the ground. "Ouch."

"It is a bunch of weighted down clothing. They each weigh about fifty pounds." He smiled. "You're shirt and pants are fifty, your wrist and ankle bands are twenty."

"So all I am going to be doing is wearing this the whole time?"

"No, you will also be doing chores and exersice while wearing that outfit."

"Well I don't get what the point is."

"The same as this room. If you train with extra weight then when you can move normally with it all on then that means that your natural speed is also faster. Same with your strength. It is going to be hard to lift things while you wear those wrist bands."

"Oh I get it. So am I only going to wear one outfit?"

"I all ready explained that to you. Each time I think you are ready I will give you an outfit that weighs more then the last one. The other thing it does is help you to reach your inner kai, and when you and your kai are in tune you will be able to use more and more energy attacks then before."

"So I guess that the more and more I wear the better and better I will get?"

"Yeah, if you do what I say then you could learn all the same energy attacks I know and that is a lot considering my age and just to let you know I am about one hundred and fifteen."

"Wow! That is old! How are you so old and still alive and able bodied?"

"I train and exercise on a regular basis so it is really easy to keep in shape. That makes me healthier and so I also live longer."

"Oh, I get it now." He tried to stand up but couldn't. "Could you do something to help me out here?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to turn the gravity back down to one." He turned it down to the normal gravity.

After he did that Taiken arose slowly. He was breathing out slowly. He then dropped back down.

"Oh good, you're getting ready for your first excercise routine."

"HUH?!"

"I want you to give me fourty push ups with your wardrobe on."

"I can barely stand and punch, you expect me to be able to give you fourty push ups? I can't even count that high."

"Then I will count for you. Get started."

He started to do his push ups.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... Come on lets see some hustle out of you!"

He was having a hard enough time getting his own weight up but on top of that there was the extra weight of his wardrobe.

"Oh come on, I have seen more strength out of a snail."

"Listen, I don't need your bickering! I can do it!" He started to do it faster and better.

Kento smiled. "10, 11, 12, 13..." About six minutes later. "34, 35. Come on, just five more to go."

"I got it all ready." He continued.

"36, 37, 38, 39, 40. Ok, you can stop."

"Not yet!" He was dripping sweat but he didn't stop. He dropped at fifty.

"Nicely done. Now, I want you to jog seven miles."

"Can't I rest?"

"Why do you think I told you could stop before? That was your break but you chose to go against it."

Taiken stood up slowly. His arms dangled low like they were no longer a part of his body.

"Actually I want you to run and while you do I want you to wave your arms around."

He had a look of shock on his face. "Is this really going to help?"

"Yes. And while your out you can go get more food for us."

He got out the door and looked back at him. "I don't think I can run in this yet."

"Just go as fast as you can without stopping." He smiled at him.

Many weeks passed and Taiken was given a simple task. "Fight me."

"What, can I take off the outfit?"

"Nope. I want you to fight me with it on."

"Ok." He started to go at him.

"Gravity 20!" He turned on the gravity with his voice alone.

Taiken seemed unnaffected by the gravity as he flew towards him. He landed a punch on him.

Kento looked like he was unnaffected.

"Damn, I am still not any stronger then before."

"Maybe you should take off the outfit now."

"May I?"

"Sure. Let's see what you can do with it off."

He took off the wrist bands and felt a huge difference. He then took off his ankle bands and he could jump a little higher. He then took off his full body one and he smiled as he felt all the weight off. "I feel a lot better then before."

"Now try and punch me from afar."

"Like this." He got ready.

"Wait, I mean come at me and punch me as hard as you can. Gravity 60!"

He went at him and it was a little less difficult then the twenty times. He attacked full power. He shot off rapid punches.

Kento blocked all his punches. "You're doing quite well. Look at the ground."

"This is a trick."

"No, look at the ground. You're not on it anymore."

Taiken looked down. He was indeed floating above the ground. "How did I do that?"

"Your inner kai is getting stronger and you are getting in better tune with it." He smiled. "Now, let's see if you can use any energy attacks. Follow me." He led him to a different room. "This room can with stand sixteen million Spirit Bomb attacks and it will never crack."

"What is a Spirit Bomb?"

"You'll see soon enough." He smiled. "Let's start off with something basic but will take a while to learn." He held his hands out in front of him. "Watch closely." He built up energy around his body slowly. "Ka..." He started to move them back. "Me..." He then had them at his side. "Ha..." He had them behind him. "Me..." The energy built up between his hands. He then held them out. "HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He blasted the wall and it left a huge smudge mark.

"What the Hell was that?"

"The Kamehameha Wave. It will get stronger as you use it but it will take fifty years to learn it. I was lucky enough to start trying it at four and by the time I turned twenty-four I had mastered it."

"So it only took you twenty years to learn it?"

"Yep."

"But you said it would take fifty years."

"I know, I said it before, I got lucky." He smiled. "If you hope to master it soon you better start other wise you will never learn it."

He got ready. His energy became aparant. His energy grew to twice the size of Kento's. He smiled. "Ka..." He started to copy Kento's movements. "Me..." He started up. "Ha..." He smiled even bigger as his energy took form slowly in his hands. "Me..." His energy had taken full form in his hands. "HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He blasted and it cracked the wall.

Kento was shocked. It was Taiken's first use of the technique yet he had done what Kento could never do even when he used the Spirit Bomb a million times. He cracked the wall. _'How did he do that? I couldn't do that after a million tries. Hmmm... Maybe it is because I am so old. I wonder.'_

Many years passed since that day. He had learned so many techniques in such a time. "Are you proud of me teach?"

"Of course I am. You mastered every attack ever. Not to mention beaten me in almost every battle we had. Just don't forget about your speed and flight. As long as you can remember that you will have an advantage over everyone else." He looked at him. "Where is your tail?"

"It is just here." He smiled as it came back out from behind him.

"And as for your stength, you have great strength indeed. There is one technique I failed to teach you however. It is the Instant Transmission technique that the great Goku used at most times."

"Well I am sure if I ever meet him he could teach it to me."

"Oh and take this with you." He handed him a sword with a buckle around it so he could wear it on his back.

"Thanks." He smiled as he put it on. He floated temporarily and waved. He flew off in the air after that.

So his training has ended. He might have gotten a lot stronger but is it enough to stop Saikon? You'll just have to wait and see.

Next time on Dragon Ball Z. It has been seven years since Taiken started training with Kento. With the World Martial Arts Tournament right around the corner how will he do in the final fight? Wait is that yet another ball like the one he had found before he started training with Kento? And just who is this evil King that everyone is talking about? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!

The Ball, The King, And The Fights!!!


	6. Evil Is Out Of This World

The Ball, The King, And The Fights!!!

It has been seven years since that day that he had tied with Saikon and he was out to get a real victory over him. "One year left to the Tournament. I can't wait." He flew off full speed and closed his eyes as he felt the wind blowing back his crazy hair. All of a sudden he had to stop. He felt some sort of energy. He went down to the ground and focused on it. "Hey, my orange ball is glowing." He took a good look at it as he walked towards a stand. He saw that there was another one but this one had three stars on it.

A man was sitting there staring up at him. "It seems that my orange ball has caught your attention."

"Can I ask you the price of it?"

"Sure, it is going to cost you ten thousand zennie."

He thought about it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the money he won from his tie with Saikon. "All right, I'll take it." He threw the money on the table and took the ball. He flew off again at full speed and closed his eyes as he felt the wind blowing back his crazy hair. All of a sudden he had to stop one more time. He felt some sort of other energy. He went down to the ground and focused on it. "Is that somebody else?" He focused even more and he could almost see who it was. It was Saikon. "Holy cow. I can sense power levels now?" He flew back up and searched for the source of it. When he got there he stopped and saw that Saikon was not alone.

"Who the Hell are you?!"

"I am the worst thing you have ever seen."

"You look like that guy called Cell."

"I work for the King of the ancient planet Zordaino." He smiled. "I have come to kill all of the Earth's greatest fighters so he can take over this planet in one shot."

Taiken became enraged.

"As for you. Good-bye." He went towards him.

Taiken powered up. "That's it!" He flew down and nailed the man who was working for that evil King.

He stood up and rubbed his cheek where he was hit. "And just who the Hell are you?"

"Taiken Soka! And nobody will take out Saikon. Nobody except me shall ever have that right!" He went at him again.

Saikon was watching in complete and total awe as he saw how much stronger Taiken had gotten.

He smiled as he looked at him. "Who the Hell are you anyway?"

"I am Zodine. I work for the King Zardi. He will not be pleased."

"Where is this king?"

"He is on our home planet. He never does anything except sit there."

"What does he do to take over planets?"

"He simply picks some of his men and sends them off to battle. He doesn't care what happens to us. He would willingly send us to our deaths if it meant he would get what he wanted. He is at least ten times as powerful as any of us are all together on that planet. We dare not take him on for fear that he will kill us anyway."

"Where is this planet of yours?"

"Taiken, you can't be serious. Are you planning on doing what I think your doing?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take this king down."

"But that is absurd. You can't hope to beat the King. Not even you, me and my one relative together could do it. If this guy was strong enough to almost kill me what is his king like?"

"I know who your one relative is that you are talking about. He is your grandpa." He smiled. "How do you think I got so much stronger over the past seven years?"

"Umm... You trained night and day to hone your skills and you eventually destroyed a mountain?"

"Nope. Well actually I did train every day but I had a teacher. My teacher is your Grandpa. Kento taught me everything I know now. He also taught me everything he knows."

Saikon looked on in shock. "Well then there is no way in Hell I even stand a chance of beating you now."

"Hey, I'm sure you have learned some new stuff."

"Well yeah I have but it isn't like what you have."

"How about you and I go to this blood owned planet? We will show this king that he has fucked with the wrong planet today."

"Whatever. Ok, so Zod- whatever the Hell your name is?"

"Zodine." Taiken stated.

"Whatever." He grumbled. "Where is your planet and how are we gonna get there?"

"You guys can take my ship, I will go with you."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"About three months."

"Shit." He looked over at Saikon. "Well we gotta do what we gotta do."

"You're only saying that because of your strength."

"No I'm not."

"Please, your over confidense is your weakness."

He tried to hold it in but he couldn't. "But your faith in your friends is yours."

"What are you talking about, I don't have any friends."

"I know, I just couldn't resist the Star Wars reference."

"What the Hell did my grandpa do to you while you were there?"

"Not that you really need to know but let's just get going." He looked at Zodine. "So, you gonna take us to your ship or not?"

"All right. Let me go and I will lead you to it."

"Don't even think about listening to him. I just remembered something. This guy comes from a species of aliens that grow stronger with deceit. If you let him go he will only get stronger if he turns his back on us."

Before it all came out of Saikon's mouth Taiken had let him go.

"Sucker." He attacked and sent them both flying.

"Idiot..." Saikon passed out.

Taiken could barely move. "Now time to die!" He looked at them both. "I think I'll start off with the tall one." He aimed for Saikon. He put his hands together. "Now, Rapid Bullet Birrage." He started firing off shots.

Taiken stood in front of the attack and put his hands up. "Don't you even think about dying on me Saikon. I still want to face you in the tournament." He was able to stop all the attacks.

"How did you stop my attack?"

"They were all weak blasts. But this isn't." He flew up towards him and kneed him sending him higher in the air, when he did he was all ready above him and then he elbowed him sending him flying to the ground far away from Saikon. "This is it!" He moved his arms so fast they were a blur. He put his hands together in front of him. "Burning... ATTACK!!!!!!!!!" He launched a huge blast and it instantly killed Zodine.

When Saikon woke up he saw the wreckage that remained from the attack. "Holy cow. You could have taken it easy on the guy. Now how are we gonna get to his ship?"

"With a technique I picked up recently. If I follow his power level I might be able to trace it back to his ship."

"And when we get there just how pre-tell do we get to the planet. We don't know where it is."

"Ever heard of autopilot?"

"Oh yeah." He rubbed his head. "Now I just feel stupid."

He closed his eyes and he started to focus on the dead Zodine's exsisting energy trail. He looked at Saikon. "Can you fly?"

"Yeah." He smiled as he started floating. "I started to be able to do this about three years ago."

"Follow me." He lifted into the air and started flying in the direction he could feel the energy.

"So you're sure this is the way to his ship?"

"Yeah, it is where his trail of energy leads from. Either that or someone from his planet is also coming this way. I can't tell." He continued flying. He saw the ship.

"Is that his ship?" Saikon stated as he started to pick up a little speed trying to catch up to Taiken.

"Yeah." He landed. "This is it. It is pretty big." He went in. "Wow, check this out. There is a fridge, a kitchen. Damn, no wonder he could take three months getting here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how about we go to the planet now?"

"Sure." Taiken stated with a mouthful of food. He went over to the controls. "Hmmm... Looks complicated. How good are you with alien symbols?"

His eyes were bulging out. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well I guess I could figure it out if I could remember the placements of normal controls on a ship."

"I can handle that." He went up to the controls. "Well this is the start I guess." He pressed the button. The ship started to hover.

"I think I can handle the rest." He looked at the screen. "Hmmm..." He looked around. "Oh, there is something that looks like a vocal control." He hit the button.

"Voice activation system, operational. Please state your command." The computer stated as he hit the button.

"Take us to planet Zordaino!"

"Voice command accepted. Beginning launch for planet Zordaino." It took off.

He looked at the lever. He pushed the lever all the way up and they went full speed.

"You crazy fool! Why the Hell would you make us go faster?"

"I don't want to wait for three months. Besides, that food would be lucky to last us six weeks." He smiled as he started to fly to be able to resist getting crushed.

About three weeks passed and they crashed on the planet. "Damn, note to self. If we go back to Earth in one of those things again make sure to slow down before we get within five thousand miles of it."

"Yeah sure." Saikon started as he opened the door. The planet looked completely and totally dead. There was a bunch of sand in the air as they walked. "So, I wonder where we should start looking."

Taiken looked around. He got a strange tingling feeling as he saw more people like Zodine walking around. "Holy cow. These guys are about as powerful as Zodine."

"Each of them?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm out." He sat down. "You forget, I almost got killed facing one of them. How can I handle a whole bunch of them?"

"I got an idea. Maybe some of these guys are actually good." He looked around. "Anyone care to tell us where to find the King?"

They continued walking. One little guy walked up to them. He appeared to be a child. "Why do you wish to know the whereabouts of our king?"

"We plan on getting rid of him thereby freeing your people."

When he said that a bunch of them turned around and had glowing red eyes. "PROTECT THE KING!!!!" They all came at them.

Taiken was shocked. "Wow, there sure are a lot of people here working for the guy."

"Shit." He got ready.

"Kid, stay behind me." He got ready.

"Right." The kid stood behind Taiken.

"So Taiken, any ideas about how to get us out of this shit hole of a mess you seemed to have gotten us into?"

"Just one. It is a technique your gamps taught me. He said only to use it in an extreme emergancy." He didn't have any time. "Well I guess I might as well stick with my back up plan."

"What is that?"

"Just attack when they come at me." He pulled out his sword. "Now!" He went at them.

"Right." He attacked as well. They took out a bunch of them but it was getting harder and harder to do it.

"Kid, get as far away as possible. Saikon, how fast are you?"

"I might be able to get the innocent people far away from here."

"Do it!" He then flew up high.

"Oh shit!" He grabbed the kid and went for the others. He got them all to a safe location.

"Now, people of the planet Zordaino. Please, I need to borrow some of your energy. I need to use your energy to wipe out the people who have wronged you." He started to get a massive amount of energy as his Spirit Bomb took form and became about the size of the entire army that had attacked him. "Thanks for the energy. It won't be in vain!" He launched it. "SPIRIT BOMB!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHOA!!" They all blasted it as much as they could but it just kept coming.

"You can't stop it!"

The bomb engulfed all of the army and destroyed them.

Taiken lost a lot of energy from using the bomb and dropped to the ground. He was breathing heavily.

The people he had saved ran to him. "Are you ok great warrior?"

"I'll be fine. Just need a little bit of food to restore my energy." He smiled. "If you liked that, just wait till I get to your king." He gave them a thumbs up.

"We should get you some food." The main leader of the group stated as he looked around. "Can you stand up?"

"Yeah." He stood up.

"Follow us." He started walking.

"Right." He started following them as they walked.

When they got back they gave him some food and sat him down. "We are quite shocked that you are so powerful for being so young."

"Yep, I have the power two tons of TNT crammed into one little fourteen year old boy." He smiled and started laughing a little.

"Ummm... What is TNT?"

"It is like a really powerful bomb."

"Ahh... Well young hero. Would you like to hear of the troubles of our people?"

"Sure, I got some time."

"Well you see it happened about six years ago. There was a man who we thought be injured and so we nursed him back to health. We decided to see how powerful he was so we could see if he was worthy to possibly become the ruler of the planet. He however turned against us. The second he was at one hundred percent he tormented us and forced us to make him our king."

"So, he basically used you guys so he could recover from some injuries he had before he came to this planet."

"Yep, you see we used to be a peaceful race. There were never any wars or any hopes for other planets being under our control. We only lived for the others on our planet. We were doing very well but then it happened. After he became our king he threatened us even more. He stated that we were going to help him take over the entire universe and if we didn't then he would kill us. So we had to go along. We had to say good-bye to our peaceful times of prosper and profit."

"Sounds like this is perfect motivation for you to kill him." Saikon stated.

"Exactly. We don't have the power though. He has something about him that seems to be able to stop us all."

"So, where is his castle?"

"Well you see there is a slight problem. In order to reach his castle from here you must go through six more sectors like this one. In each one there is another part of his army of loyal minions there. They are all going to get more powerful as you go though. The army is there mostly to keep us in check."

"So I have to make it through these six sectors and then I will be able to find his castle?"

"Yep."

"Saikon."

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

"Whatever you say captain."

"I'm not your captain."

"You're giving me orders, that makes you my captain."

So they began their journey to take down the king. How will they manage to make it through another six areas like the last one? Only time will tell.

Next time on Dragon Ball Z. It looks like the King is going to be tougher to get to then Taiken thought. Has the planet's inhabbitants recovered their energy enough for another Spirit Bomb or will Taiken have to rely on his other techniques? Find out next time.

Seven To Go!


	7. Sectors

Seven To Go!

Taiken and Saikon started to fly towards the next sector. "So, any idea what the next sector is going to be like?" Taiken asked.

"No, I didn't even want to come here in the first place. I wanted to stay on Earth where I knew it was safe and uninhabbitted by super powerful aliens."

"Great." He flew more as he looked around. "There is the next sector." He started to go down towards it.

"But wait, we can fly, why don't we just fly to the castle now?"

"Because that would be way too easy and besides, I'm looking forward to freeing everybody on this planet."

"Dumb bastard. We could seriously just take out the King and be done with it. Why don't we just do that?"

"Because, we shouldn't just take him out and hope that everyone else is ok until then." He dropped down and after he landed a bit of dust kicked up.

"Fine, I swear your the dumbest guy I've ever met." He landed beside him and started walking.

"Blame your grandpa for teaching me to act like this." He walked as well and looked around. He couldn't sense a whole lot of power. He focused harder and looked. He could sense key bits of power. "Of course."

"What?"

"I drained the planet's inhabbitants of most of their power and energy with that Spirit Bomb."

"Your point?"

"I can't sense any of the power levels so I can't tell which is good and which is bad."

"How long should we wait then?"

"Couple of hours I guess."

"So, what should we do while we wait."

"Practice I guess." He stood up and started blasting at walls.

"While you do that I'll sleep. Wake me up when it is time to fight."

A couple of hours passed and Taiken started to slap around Saikon.

"What the Hell was that for?!"

"Time to fight."

"I was hoping for another couple of hours." He yawned. As he did somebody fired at him. "Whoa shit! Talk about a wake up call!"

"So, how many do you think you can take on?"

"About a quarter of them, you?"

"I can take on the rest." He pulled out his sword slowly. A rather large group of them came at him. He stuck out one hand. "Energy Blast." He took them out in one shot and then finished taking out his sword.

"Kai Blast!!!" He kept launching kai blasts at the oncoming soldiers.

"I thought you said that you learned some new techniques, if so why are you using the same technique you used the first time we met in the ring?"

"Because, I need more time to build up energy for them."

"Then allow me to give you that time." He took his sword to his side and ran around and as he did he slashed the oncoming soldiers.

Saikon held out his hands and focused. His body became covered in a blue glow and then it transfered to his hands. He smiled as his hair started to lift slowly and he smiled. "Now move!" The oncoming army was met with his hands. "Big Blast... KAI FLASH!!" He took out the oncomers with ease. He smiled and kneeled down. "Ok, that is all my energy for now."

"You mean to tell me a puny attack like that used up all your energy?"

"Hey, my attack wasn't puny!"

"Yes it was." He slashed five soldiers in one swing.

"Ok, maybe it was. I can't do anything though so that's that."

"Loser." He powered up as much as he could. He continued attacking.

"You might want to conserve your energy."

"Look, they're all coming from one direction now." He smiled. He put his hands forward. "Ka..." He started to pull them back. "Me..." He had them at his side. "Ha..." He had them behind him as energy started to build up in his hands. "Me..." He put his hands forward. "HA!!!" He took out all the oncoming soldiers in one shot. He breathed out a little heavier then normal and smiled. He dropped his hands to his sides.

"Wow, that is one powerful attack."

"Thanks, your gramps taught it to me."

"Wait, that was his Kamehameha Wave?"

"Yep."

"But it took him twenty years to learn it, how did you learn in only seven years?"

"Actually I did it right after he showed it to me."

"Holy crap, no wonder you are so powerful."

"I guess it does have a lot to do with that." He smiled. "People of this sector, you are free!"

You heard cheers all of a sudden as people came out destroyed building with smiles and tears. "Thank you, you are our savior."

"What about me?"

"You didn't do anything."

"Got me there." He said with a smile. He then put up his fists. "Hey, how about you and me have a fight for old times sake?"

"Wow, your attitude changed. Before you seemed to be extremely lazy and now your just like your old self." He smiled. "Maybe we could have a quick bout." He looked around. "Someone care to be a judge?"

"I guess I can." A man stepped up.

"We can do it on a point system if you want."

"Nope, I want to do it as a submission. We fight until one of us gives up."

"Ok. I guess we don't need you now."

As he stepped back the battle started. "I love fighting you Taiken!"

"And I love fighting you Saikon!" They yelled as they connected punch for punch.

Their blows continued to connect and finally Taiken's extra speed kicked in. "Where'd he go?" Saikon asked as he looked around in mid air.

"Ka..." He smiled. "Me..." He was now behind him. "Ha... Me..."

He turned around. "Kai Blast!"

He disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. "HA!!!!!!!"

The blast sent Saikon flying.

"Wow, maybe I over did it a little." He rubbed his head as he landed.

Saikon stood up and breathed out as he put his own hands forward. "If you can do it, and my grandpa can do it..." He started to smile. "Then I can do it too. Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." He had all of the right movements. He had his hands now in front of him again. "HA!!!!!!"

The blast came out of his hands and it was almost as powerful as Taiken's and he dodged it by simply tilting his head to the side and it flew over his shoulder. "Nice one." He smiled and cracked his neck a little before cracking his knuckles. He smiled and took on his old fighting stance. "By the way, even though it might make me stronger if I take it off, I still have on the weighted down clothes that I was trained in."

"So, you aren't fighting me full force?"

"Exactly."

"Why though?"

"Because, if I had them off all ready the battle would have been over at the beginning." He smiled. "Where is the fun in that?"

He went to hit him. Now it was an exact mirror of the fight from their first tournament together. The clashes and finally it was over with a different result. Taiken's tail wrapped around Saikon and he sent him flying down with a single elbow to the back of his neck. "I GIVE UP!!" Saikon exclaimed as he hit the ground.

Taiken smiled and then he landed on the ground. He saw that Saikon was fine and he stood next to him. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yep. That was a great fight."

"You certainly gave me a run for my money."

"Well I figured that you would be training the same as me and so I trained with extra weight as well. By the way, did you complete all of my grandpa's training?"

"Yep."

"So your full weight suit was probably around five hundred on each of your limbs."

"How did you know?"

"I know my gramps, he would never have anyone push it beyond that." He smiled. "I on the other hand would push it beyond that. That is why I never train with him. I'm afraid that I won't be pushed beyond my limit."

"So, how much do you have?"

"Seven hundred on each." He smiled and then fell back on his butt. "Care to take a rest before going for the next sector?"

"Yep, I was actually going to suggest that." He smiled and sat down.

The others came around them again. "Praise the heroes!" They all exclaimed.

"We're not heroes, not yet anyway." He smiled and laughed. Taiken was all ready back to full energy but didn't even realize it. "With all my extra weight on I can't really go full out. I will save it for the very last fight on this planet."

"Who would that be?" One of the people from the crowd asked.

"Your guys' king."

"Well if that is so this might help." He smiled and stepped forward and took off a necklace that had a weird looking crystal on the end of it. "This could increase your power. There are six total and the King has one of them at least. That is why the army is holed up in each of the sectors. They are trying to find all of the crystals for the King."

"Sounds familiar." Saikon stated. "Sounds like the Dragon Balls from Earth. If someone finds all seven of them then that person can have two wishes granted by the eternal dragon Shenron."

"How do you know so much?"

"My grandpa was trying to find them all when he was younger. He found them when I was about five and I saw for myself what it looked like. He wished that he could never die of old age and that his strength would never decrease."

"So that explains why he is over one hundred years old."

"Yep, he can only be killed by someone else in a fight. He can't die of old age. He also used his other wish for that undying strength so he wouldn't lose a fight easily."

"Makes sense. But now I wonder why he was beaten by me so many times in our training."

"Well you are still younger, he wished for his strength to never die, problem is he still has to work to increase his strength. You on the other hand are still growing and your strength won't stay in one amount for a long time."

"Oh, I get it now."

"Yep, basically you will keep getting stronger but at a faster rate then him."

Taiken smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." He smiled and started to float a little.

Taiken took to the sky and lead the way. The crystal seemed to all ready be working its magic on him as he felt stronger. He looked down. "Next Sector, right there." He landed. "All those in loyalty to the king step up and die!"

As soon as he said that they all looked and saw he had on one of the crystals they were looking for. "Take him down!" They shouted as they charged at him.

"No problem for me." He dodged every attack with ease. He caught one guy by the arm and blasted it off. He then aimed for the remaining soulders. "Big Bang..." He built up a huge energy ball in his left hand. "ATTACK!!!" He took out the entire area's army in one shot.

"What the Hell was that?"

"One of the strongest techniques that your gramps ever taught me." He smiled. "Not quite as powerful as a Kamehameha Wave at full power but it will do in a pinch." He looked around. "Anyone around here got another crystal like this one around my neck?" He asked the crowd and pointed.

"I do, but what do you want it for?"

"To help me take out the King."

"Here then." He placed it around his neck and smiled. "Best of luck to you."

"Actually I meant to have it put around Saikon over there, he needs all the help he can get."

"I heard that."

"I was hoping you would." He smiled and rubbed his head. "All right, we're going now. See ya in a couple of days." He started to fly off and Saikon followed.

"So, you didn't take your sweet time resting up did ya."

"Not at all." He started to pick up speed. "So, let's just hope that the king doesn't have another crystal like these ones or else we're toast."

"You're telling me!"

"So, congrats on using that Kamehameha before."

"Thanks, it ain't as great as your's but it will be someday."

"Keep working at that." He smiled and then he dodged a blast from below. "Looks like we ran into the welcoming party for this sector."

About an hour later they were all ready done and looked around. "Too easy, maybe they got the crystal all ready."

"Well maybe they did... if that is the case then we might as well kiss our..." He saw someone holding something close to his chest. It was a piece of cloth. "Excuse me sir, would that happen to be a crystal like the two around my neck?"

"Why should I tell you?" He stepped back and pulled the object farther away.

"Because this is the kid who is gonna beat your king and free you from this oppression."

"Well in that case I have to show you this." He folded the cloth to reveal the crystal. "Lucky for us you showed up when you did, if the King had gotten a hold of this you wouldn't stand a chance against him." He handed it to him. "Please, destroy our king and free our people."

"We will." He put it around his neck and smiled. He could feel the three crystals increasing his power. The extra power was pulsing through his veins.

Within a couple of days they were done with the sectors and had all but two crystals. "Guess the King got his hands on one of the other crystals before we got there."

"Possible." Taiken stated as he fell back. "Man, it was kinda fun though, fighting all those guys like that."

"Yeah but we didn't have to. Let me say this again. We could have just gone right to the King and killed him to begin with. So how long do you think we will need to rest up?"

"Couple of hours at the least."

"Man, this bites. We probably won't even be a match for this guy anyway, and what's more he might have body guards which will just be there to waste our time and energy so we are weak when we have to fight him."

Taiken smiled and stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He tied his belt around his pants. His tail had crawled out of it's little tail hole in his pants and was wiggling around.

"Wait, what about rest?"

"Do we really need rest or do we really need to get this over with as quick as possible?"

"Hmmm... Is there a third option?"

"Come on, you know me, I only have two options... and losing isn't one of them."

"Then I guess we have to go for one more before we rest up for tonight."

"We can rest on our ride back to Earth."

"I thought you were gonna say that." He frowned and stood up. "Oh well, we might as well do this while we have the opening." He started stretching.

"Right there." He started to float. "Let's go."

"Right behind ya." He took off after him. "You know Taiken, I hope your Kamehameha is a lot stronger then before because this guy has a lot of power from what I can tell."

"How would you know that?"

"I seem to have picked up the ability to sense power levels and this is a big one." He was almost completely scared as they flew closer to the castle.

What will happen upon their entry, will they be greeted by the King or will they have bodyguards to get through first?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z! Look out guys, this King does want to fight his own battle now. It looks like he has a few powers up his sleeve that even Taiken doesn't know of. Watch out for that left hook of his Taiken. It looks like this will be a job for the Spirit Bomb. What are they gonna do now, find out next time on Dragon Ball Z.

Down For The Count But Not Out!


	8. The Castle

Down For The Count But Not Out!

"Well, we have some bad news all ready." Saikon stated.

"What is it this time?"

"I can tell his power level is sky rocketing." He looked down. "I guess we are done for at this rate."

"Don't say that, we can win if we try hard enough."

"Are you gay or something? Seriously that is the gayest thing I have ever heard somebody say."

"Hmm... I see your point." He landed outside the castle. There were a few guards standing ready to fight as they stood in the bushes.

"What are we doing exactly?"

"Formulating a plan dumb shit. Now listen, we have to take out those guards and the door to get in."

"Couldn't we just take them out and open the door?"

"Yeah, but it is more fun to blow it up."

"Oh yeah!"

"Keep your voice down."

"Oh yeah..."

"Now you sound like the Koolaid Man." He shook his head slowly and looked at the guards. "I got an idea."

"Ok, and that would be?"

"I'll use the Solar Flare technique your grandpa taught me." He stood in front of the guards. "Hey look at me!" He shouted at them.

They turned to face him. "What do you think you're doing here?!"

"Just this!" He put his hands in front of his face. "SOLAR FLARE!!" He blinded them temporarily. "Now attack!"

"Right!" He grabbed one of them and threw him into another one of the guards.

Taiken then blasted the guards as they fell to the ground and the other two were trying to get back their sight by rubbing their eyes. He grabbed them both and threw them into the air. "Raaa!!" He started to build up energy in his hand. "Riot Javelin!" He blasted them in mid air and they were gone. He looked over at Saikon. "Let's go!"

"Right." They both looked up at the door. "Shall I do the honors?"

"No, save your energy." He smiled and built up a small amount of energy in his hands. "Double Sunday!" He took the door down with ease. He walked in almost like he owned the place. He blasted guard after guard until he finally reached the last door. "This is it Saikon."

"Right, look, for once can't we just open the door like regular people?"

"No."

"But why not?"

"Because that is just way to boring. I like blowing up doors, it's very fun."

"All right, go ahead and do it then."

He blasted it down with one shot and flew through the open door way. He saw a giant on the throne.

"Hmm... I seem to feel a strong power inside you kid." He stood up and his head barely missed hitting the ceiling. "Hehehe!! I've been waiting for a fight against such a strong human!!" He looked at Taiken. "But then again I feel like you have too much power to be a human!!"

"Yeah right. He is as human as I am."

"Shut up wimp!" He went over to Saikon so fast it was almost like a blur and kneed him in the gut.

"Ehhh!!" He held his breath as he put his arms in front of his stomach and fell to his knees.

Taiken was just barely able to keep up with him as he saw his movements one by one. He had a look of shock and joy on his face. Shock because of his strength and joy because of a possible fight with someone he doesn't have the best chance of winning against.

Then King Zardi turned to him and saw the look. "Hmm... that seems familiar to me. That look on your face."

"What's your point?"

"Tell me this, did you see all my movements?" He looked at the fallen Saikon and moved so swiftly that it was nearly impossible to see him. He sent Saikon flying into the ceiling.

"Yeah, I did see all your movements."

"Then maybe you will see this." His left arm came in hard and fast. He hit Taiken sending him flying.

Just as he was about to hit the wall head first he put out his hands and started to blast the wall. He blew it up and went flying through the hole.

"Hahaha! He got too desperate. Now as for you weakling!" He grabbed him by the throat as he fell. "I don't like you."

"Hey, let go!" He started flailing around to try and get free.

He put his other hand on his thoat. "Shut up and take it like a man!" He started to squeeze.

"Ahh!!!" He started to lose his breath.

"Have to find a way to attack him and save Saikon." Just then he flew out of the castle and saw the crack in the ceiling from when Saikon went flying. He then aimed. "Ka..." He started to pull them back. "Me..." He had them at his side. "Ha..." He had them behind him as energy started to build up in his hands. "Me..." He put his hands forward. "HA!!!"

As soon as he blasted the roof it started to fall apart and the blast hit Zardi sending him flying and caused him to let go of Saikon. "Ahh!!" Zardi stated as he went flying.

Saikon stood up holding his throat trying to catch his breath. "Thanks for that buddy, all though I have to say, you cut it a little close there."

"Sorry. I was looking for a way to surprise him."

"Well you certainly did that." He looked over and he had a look of pure terror on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Hahahahaha!!!" Zardi stated as he walked slowly towards them.

"How did you survive that?! I saw it with my own two eyes, the blast hit you head on!"

"You want the answer?" He pointed to his neck. "These crystals have made me nearly invincible. That blast didn't even crack a bone." He smiled and then he grabbed them both by the throat but he didn't realize what Taiken and Saikon had all ready done. His fists clenched around what he thought was their throats and they disappeared. "What the Hell?"

"Those were our after images!" They both said as they kicked him sending him flying backwards.

"Ahhh!!!" He yelled as he went flying through the wall.

"Now there is no way he could have survived that." Saikon stated as he had his fist near his head.

"Umm... in case you hadn't noticed this castle is only one story not including a possible dungeon."

"Oh crap."

"Hahahaha!" He walked back through the hole and smiled. "Why don't we expand the playing field?" He started blasting at the walls and a them as they just barely dodged.

Taiken was shocked to see how he destroyed his own castle.

He looked at them now. "So, what do you think of my remodeling?"

"Quite frankly it was a bit unnecessary."

"Well it was pointless since I'm still alive. You see me and this castle are linked together in a way. As long as I'm alive then this castle will rebuild itself." Zardi stated laughing.

"That really wasn't funny either." Saikon stated.

"Shut up!" He blasted Saikon.

"Please, that pitiful attack is pointless." He blasted it causing a smoke screen.

"Wait Saikon!"

It was too late. Zardi built up a huge amount of energy in his right hand and flew at Saikon. He stopped right in front of him and shoved his hand to his chest.

"What in the!?!?!"

That caused a blast that sent Saikon flying. His pupils disappeared and he passed out.

"That was all too easy!"

"You... You... YOU!!" He looked at Zardi as his anger rose and the glow around his body started to get bigger and brighter. "YOU MONSTER!!" He flew at him and started to rapidly hit him all over.

Zardi took the hits and was starting to get bruised all over. _'How does a little boy like this have so much power?' _Zardi thought to himself as he was being hit.

He then flew up and kicked him the side of the head sending him flying.

He stood up with a smile. "Please, it was easy to kill your friend. I mean I send my own people to their deaths daily without caring a single bit."

"Why do you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you send them to their deaths without caring about the possible outcome?"

"They mean nothing to me as long as I get what I want." He noticed Taiken's tail. "I mean after all, that is what Frieza did to all your fellow Saiyens."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come now, you didn't actually think you were a human did you? I mean come on, you have the clearest characteristic of Saiyens. That tail of yours is proof."

"Shut up! I don't remember the first seven years of my life and when I woke up I was named Taiken Soka. I am a human!" Just then his tail revealed itself again.

"No you're not, that tail is what seperates you from everyone else. Now to make sure that your friend is dead for sure." He aimed for him.

"NO!" He looked at him with cold eyes. "It is people like you..." He then looked down. "It is people like you..." He then started to clench his fists as he started to crouch down and flexed his arms. "IT IS PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT MAKE ME WANT TO KILL!!!!!!!" He then powered up as high as he could and his glow became a golden color as his hair started to stand up. His pupils disappeared. He flew at him.

_'Has he become a Super Saiyen? Impossible... he couldn't be a super saiyen.' _As he contimplated it in his head Taiken was closing in.

"NOW DIE!" He struck him hard and he managed to break one of the crystals around Zardi's neck and at the same two of Taiken's crystals broke and became mere dust.

"AHHH!!!" Zardi went flying.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!!" He went flying at him again and kneed him under the chin sending him flying up into the air.

_'How is this kid doing this? It feels like all my power is dwindling away.'_ He thought as he continued to fly through the air.

Taiken flew down and threw Saikon all the way to the ship that they came in. He hoped that was far enough. He went back to Zardi. His power increased yet again as he flew up. He struck him again.

"How is this possible?!"

He then showed up above him and elbowed him sending him back to the ground. He put his hands in the air. "Planet Zordaino, GIVE ME ALL YOUR ENERGY FOR THIS ATTACK!!!" He built up the biggest Spirit Bomb he had ever seen. "It's coming, SPIRIT BOMB!!!!" He sent the gigantic Spirit Bomb down at Zardi.

Zardi landed and put his hands up and tried to hold it back.

Taiken continued to push it at him. "I WON'T LET YOU LIVE!!!" He continued pouring more of his own energy into it. His crystals all shattered but his energy and strength didn't go down at all. "HAAAA!!!!" He continued to push.

As hard as Zardi was resisting the power of the Spirit Bomb he couldn't hold on much longer. His only other crystal shattered. "This isn't possible!"

_'I don't want to kill him. I just want revenge and this is the only way that I can. I must go against what Kento taught me!'_ He continued to push more and more. He started thrusting more energy into it. "HA... HA... HA... HA... HA... HA... HA... HA... HA..." Each time a little more push into the Spirit Bomb as it grew. "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" He pushed as hard as he could but still it wasn't enough.

_'Even thought I may not be able to push it back at this point I can at least hold it back. He won't be able to finish me.' _He smiled as he finally pushed it farther away from his head.

How is the King doing it? How is Taiken doing it? Will Saikon wake up in time to help out?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z, Taiken needs a little more energy to push it to the ultimate but without Saikon close enough it seems impossible to finish it. Wait, what is this, a bunch of Zordainians? What could they be thinking? Wait, is the Spirit Bomb getting bigger? Taiken, pour one final blast into it.

Bombs Away And Bomb Voyage From The King!!


	9. The Big Bomb

Bombs Away And Bomb Voyage From The King!!

It seemed to be endless hours upon hours.

"You can't hold it back much longer! YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST GIVE UP AND DIE!!"

"That just goes to show how much you know me! I can hold this thing back for much longer than this with out even breaking a sweat!" He was lying through his teeth but he seemed to be able to back it up.

_'Can't keep up my energy much longer. Have to hold on for Saikon's sake.'_ He started to lose his energy. He looked at the bomb and started to lose hope. Just then hope reared its shiny head.

"The King must DIE!!!" One of the many villagers exclaimed as they came in. "Let us help you!" They flew above him and started to blast at the Spirit Bomb making it get bigger but not making it move much.

"You guys still don't stand a chance."

"He's right. At this point the Spirit Bomb's movement can only be controlled by a constant flow of energy. I am unable to push it any farther at this point." At that point he had admitted that he was getting weak.

"Perhaps if we attack him he will lose his hold on it and it will kill him at last." They all started to attck the King. To no avail though.

"I have to push it as hard as I can but I might not make it." At that exact moment a huge power level showed up.

"Wait, I thought you were dead all ready." Zardi stated as he looked through the bomb in mere disbelief.

"You look like you could use some help Taiken." And thus as Taiken turned his head to face him Saikon had started up an attack. "Ka..." He started to pull them back. "Me..." He had them at his side. "Ha..." He had them behind him as energy started to build up in his hands. "Me..." He put his hands forward. "HA!!!" He blasted the Spirit Bomb.

"How are you back? I thought you were a goner for sure."

"Like I said, I thought you could use a little help but even now my power isn't going to do much on its own. Give it some of that old Taiken-Kento-Magic of yours."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, at this point my energy is too low to give it a full Kamehameha Wave like you and my grandpa. If you were to give it one though I am sure that you and I together could give it the final touch so that he can't hold it back."

"All right... All though I guess I can't do much at this..." He remembered the time with Kento training.

"So Kento, am I ever going to learn better control over the Spirit Bomb?"

"Well there is one way. It is tough because at that point the Spirit Bomb becomes numb to your own energy and so the push is dependent on how powerful of an attack you can use. You see as you use a Spirit Bomb it can absorb a great deal of energy from anything."

"Ok..."

"Anyway, if you use it at full power even a full power Spirit Bomb can be held back by a strong opponent."

"So is it not a powerful attack."

"No, it is a powerful attack but it depends on your opponent."

"So how can I control it to the point of being unstoppable."

"A constant flow of a powerful energy wave after you have released it from your control. You see after a Spirit Bomb has been used it can be released by the person using it severing their energy from it but from that point the Spirit Bomb can be influenced from both points almost like a dead weight... A very big dead weight."

"So how can I make sure they don't push it back at me?"

"A energy beam that is constant and powerful could give it the extra push it needs."

_'All I got to do is use the Kamehameha Wave and I should be able to give it the extra push so the King dies.'_ He started up as he let go of the Spirit Bomb. He put his hands forward. "King, this is a message to you." He smiled. "BOMB VOYAGE! KA..." He started to pull them back. "ME..." He had them at his side. "HA..." He had them behind him as energy started to build up in his hands. "ME..." He put his hands forward. "HA!!!" He blasted the Spirit Bomb at full power.

The King tried to hold it up but it didn't last long. "How are you this powerful?!" He got laid out.

Before the Spirit Bomb exploded the others got away. "I did it." Taiken stated as he breathed out heavily. "Saikon, I have to thank you and everyone on this planet. They gave me the energy I needed for a second Spirit Bomb and on top of that you were the one who was able to hold the Spirit Bomb in place before my final attack."

"No problem."

As they walked away from the gigantic crater that was created from the Spirit Bomb. Just as Taiken looked up at the ship he felt a weird power level. He looked back at the castle and saw that it was starting to rebuild itself. "Oh no..."

"What?"

"Get in the ship, hurry up!"

"All right." He went into the ship.

"Close the door!"

"Ok, paranoid much?" He shut the door.

Taiken began to focus on that weird power level he felt. "Where is it coming from?" He looked around. The castle was back but the King was nowhere to be seen.

Just then a giant fist came up and split the ship into two pieces that looked like a junk heap.

"Saikon!"

Saikon flew out of the piece of scrap and looked around. "What the Hell was that?"

"The King!"

"I thought you laid him out with the Spirit Bomb!"

"Yeah, how do you think I feel now that I see he is still alive."

He struck down Saikon in a matter of seconds. He looked at Taiken. "I have idolized Frieza and all my life I have tried to be exactly like him. There is one key difference, I will not allow myself to be killed at the hands of a Saiyen... Super or not!" He grabbed Taiken and threw him down and blasted him. "Hahahaha!!"

_'This reminds me of that time in training.' _(Yeah I know, another flashback.)

"You can't hope to beat me at such an early state of training."

He was breathing in and out heavily. He fell to his knees.

"See, it is still too early for you to be able to handle it."

_'At that exact moment I felt imense power rushing through me.'_

He stood up and his eyes seemed to be completely white as his hair stood up and his light around him was golden.

_'If only I could get that to work again. I don't know if I can though.' _He looked up and saw the King laughing. He put up his own hand and blasted him.

"How did you have enough energy to attack?"

"Simple, you can't judge someone on what has all ready been around." He stood up and was smiling a little. "I've been training under extreme conditions and now I am about to show you the result of it all." He stood up and took off his ankle bands and his wrist bands. "That's about fifty pounds a piece." His power level rose a little bit.

"So that was your big reveal?" He sighed. "I haven't been this disappointed since I saw that movie Taladega Nights."

"That isn't all but I don't want to honor you with the full force of my suit." He took off so fast that he seemed to disappear.

"Where did he go?"

"Hey, I'm here." He was standing behind him with his back to him.

"Huh?" He started hitting him but to no avail.

He sighed and turned around elbowing him to the ground. When he landed he started up another attack. "You're tough, I'll give you that." He started up the energy in his one hand. "But let's just see how you handle this." He built up all the energy possible. "Big Bang Attack!!" He blasted him.

The King landed on his feet and punched the energy with his fist and it disappeared.

"What the?"

"You've gotten weaker. I on the other hand am still getting stronger."

_'He's right. At this point I can't hope to beat him.' _At that point he was knailed and sent down to the ground. He stood up slowly.

The King continued to attack him. He landed more hits then he thought was possible. He sent him flying into the ship and he wasn't moving. The King wasn't satisfied. He flew at him again and went to hit him.

Just then Taiken's arm lifted up and he grabbed the King's fist.

"Huh?"

He looked up finally and his eyes were completely blank. He started to power up. "HAAA!!!!" He had a golden glow around him and he tightened his grip and then he crushed Zardi's hand. His hair was now standing up and it was shifting between yellow and black.

"AHHHH!!" He backed away holding his hand as it seemed to be encased in a golden light that burned.

Taiken stood up slowly and powered up even higher. "HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" He flew at him. He started hitting him fast and hard as he flew by leaving a golden trail behind him. He continued getting faster and stronger and his hair continued to switch between yellow and black.

"What is going on here?!" He stated as he couldn't tell what was happening.

Finally the blasts started to happen. Taiken started to blast him repeatedly as he flew by. "IT'S OVER FOR YOU!!!" He continued to attack.

He had no choice left. He took a chance and landed a punch on the speedy Taiken sending him to the ground. "See, no one can take me down." Just then he heard the sound of static lightning. "Where is that coming from?" He looked around. Not a single storm cloud in the sky. Yet again the sound came. "Where is that sound coming from?"

Taiken stood up. "YOU REFUSE TO UNDERSTAND ME!!!!! I AM STRONGER THEN YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!" He seemed to drop his arms to his sides as he powered up even more than could have been expected out of him. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" He had lightning surging around his body as he stood there with a golden light surrounding his body. His hair stopped flickering between yellow and black as it went to being golden and stood up straight.

"What has happened to you?!" He then realized it. "So you've finally excepted the fact that you are a Saiyen."

"I have done more than that." He was looking towards the ground. He then looked up at him and his pupils had come back and took on the color navy green. "I have become the answer to all the people of this planet who have cried out in pain and tried to find a solution. I am the one who will answer their calls and deal back the same amount of pain they had been dealt a hundred times over to the one who has caused it. My name is Taiken Soka and I am... A SUPER SAIYAN!!!!!!"

"BUT YOU'RE JUST A BOY!!!!!!!"

"I may be just a boy but you can't always tell how powerful someone by their size or age!!" He flew at him as fast as he could. He landed a punch that knocked out three of the King's teeth. As he sent him flying he disappeared and showed up by him and kicked him in the side of the head and when he stopped he looked at what he had done to the King.

He stood up and rubbed his chin. "Damn that hurt! That really hurt!"

He simply sighed. "And I am only getting started on you." He flew at him again.

This time the King started to try and hit him at super speed.

Taiken was dodging him easily and then he grabbed his hands. "Please, I can see all your movements. Almost before you move."

Is it true, has he actually become a Super Saiyan? Will this help him at all against King Zardi?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z. It looks like both King Zardi and Taiken aren't stopping this fight. Will the planet be destroyed in their battle and if so what will happen to the people?

The Fierce Fighting Super Saiyen!!


	10. SS Taiken and Super Saikon

The Fierce Fighting Super Saiyen!!

They continued to clash fist to fist. "You can't be this powerful!"

"You're right, I'm a lot stonger." He put one hand behind his back and smiled. "Come on... Bring it on Big Boy!"

He started to punch him and it was to no avail.

Taiken seemed to push his fists out of the way with only one hand and at the same time dodging his other fist. He then smiled and started to wait. "Come on, did you lose your feet in our fight from earlier?"

"No!" He tried to kick him but Taiken just dropped down and so he started to attack him with every one of his limbs he could.

Taiken was dodging it easily. He then put up his arm as his smile faded and he let the King's leg hit his arm. He brought it a little closer and then he punched Zardi after pushing his leg away.

The punch was barely able to move Zardi and he looked at him. "How are you so strong now?"

He started to go at him. He took his one hand out from behind his back as he started to try and hit him all over.

Zardi was barely able to dodge as they fought. He was only able to barely keep up with his movements.

Taiken stopped momentarily and drew his arm back.

Zardi did the exact same thing. Their fists soon clashed and they started to clash even more as they landed their kicks on each other's legs and punched each other's fists.

At that exact moment Saikon stood up and saw everything. He saw the golden hair and light of Taiken. "Taiken?! What happened to you?!"

"Oh hey..." He stated as he continued to fight with the King. "I turned into a Super Saiyen." He smiled and continued fighting.

"Dude, I didn't know you could do that! Maybe I can too!" He crouched down. "HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" He powered up but he didn't have the right abilities. He did however unlock something deep inside him. His hidden power. He looked at him. "HEY ZARDI! I GOT A BRIGHT SHINEY KAMEHAMEHA HERE FOR YA!!!!!!! KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Taiken sighed and knocked it out of the way. "DON'T INTERFERE SAIKON... IF YOU DO THEN IT COMPLETELY WIPES OUT THE REASON FOR ME DOING WHAT I AM DOING!"

Saikon sighed and powered back down. "Right, I understand."

Taiken smiled. He stopped using one of his hands and unbuckled his sword. He threw it at Siakon. "Take that for me. Keep it until after the battle."

"Why?"

"Your grandpa gave it to me, I didn't want the King to get it!"

"I'll take excellent care of it."

"Now get into a different ship and go back to Earth. I will handle this guy. I also have two prized possessions in the ship we came here in. They are two orange balls. Grab them and take them to Earth. I hope to fight you again in the tournament so wait for me back on Earth Saikon." He continued to fight with Zardi as he said it all to Saikon.

"Right... Wait, do those balls have any stars by any chance?"

"Yeah, one has two red stars and the other has three red stars."

"Dude, those are two of the dragon balls I told you about."

"Wow, so if I had collected five more I would have been able to wish for two things that I wanted."

"Presicely."

"Just get to Earth!" He continued fighting against the King.

"All right!"

"Good, now that he is doing what I told him I can focus on you." He started to fight the King. He let his guard down on purpose as the King punched him in the side of the face.

Zardi was smiling now but then he looked shocked.

Taiken hadn't even budged and on top of that he had his hand in front of Zardi's face. "DIE!" He blasted him.

Zardi fell back but he got back up. He was on his knees. "Please, don't kill me. I didn't mean to do that to all these people."

"Please, after all that has occured here you expect me to show you any mercy. I mean after all..." He built up energy in his hand. "I am just a merciless Saiyen."

"Please I'm begging you... Don't kill me."

"Fine, but only if you promise to leave this planet and never come back."

A slight smile started to form on Zardi's face. "I promise I will leave and never come back."

"All right." He started to float. "Where is your ship?"

"Like Hell I will! I'll leave the day that you carry me away in a body bag!" He attacked with greater strength then ever thought possible.

When the punch hit his chin Taiken didn't even move. "You should have done as you promised." He grabbed his arm and clenched it tightly. He started to hear a few bones breaking. "You really should have!" He then blasted off Zardi's arm.

"AHHHH!!!"

"I told you that I would show you mercy and let you live but only if you left here forever. You decided to take back your word so I decided to take off your arm."

"That really hurts!!!"

"I'm not done yet." He started to attack him. "Sorry that I made this a little more unfair by taking off your arm but this had to be done." He started to strike him all over. He built up more energy in his hand.

"Please, give me another shot."

"You know, back on Earth there is a saying: "You fool me once shame on you, you fool me twice shame on me," but I have my own saying like that: "You fool me once shame on you, you fool me you can't get fooled again!" So now I am not going to fall for your trick. I am going to end this and do it in one shot. How's that for mercy?!" He built up enough energy to destroy the planet. "Even if you manage to stop this it won't end. It will crush you under it's imense power." He smiled. "And to top it all off you don't have a chance with only one arm."

"I am only asking so little of you!"

"I don't care!" He built up energy even more. "This is it for you!! IT'S OVER ZARDI!!!" He powered up even more. "WELCOME TO THE BIRTH OF SUPER TAIKEN'S BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He launched the energy ball at him. Just then Taiken realized what he was doing. "QUICK EVERYONE, GET TO A SHIP AND GET OFF THIS PLANET!!!" He looked around. "IT IS GOING TO BLOW UP AFTER AN ATTACK LIKE THAT!!! I WENT A LITTLE OVERBOARD ON IT!!!" That got through to them and they all ran to ships and took off.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?! AREN'T YOU GETTING OFF THIS PLANET?!" Zardi stated barely holding onto the Big Bang Ball.

"Not until I am sure you are dead. And if that means that this planet blows up then I will wait until I can't sense anyone else's energy on this planet. I don't care if that means that I go too." He held it in place. As soon as he felt the last energy go away he smiled. "Now..." He thought for a moment. "WELCOME TO OBLIVION!!!!!!" He built up a small bit of energy in his hands and launched it at the Big Bang Ball. That caused it to explode. He fell to the ground covered in cuts from the explosion and he looked over as the entire ground started to crack all over. "Oh crap!" He stood up and his glow was starting to disappear. "I must be losing my extra power. I guess I might die on this planet after all." He sat down and counted down what little amount of time he had. He then felt another presense. He looked over. It was someone with black hair that stood to the sides. "Who are you?"

He sighed. He turned around and he had friendly eyes. "Come on, you might want to get off this planet." He then looked over at the ground. "Wow, you two really did a number on this planet."

"Actually, I did it, I used my attack to kill the King but I went overboard and now the people of this planet will go with out a home until I can find a way to bring this planet back."

"That sucks. Well I estimate that you have about six minutes to get off this planet."

"First, tell me who you are."

He looked at him and smiled as he started to power up a little. His hair stood straight up and turned blonde. "My name is Goku. And right now I need to get you off this planet." He grabbed him by the arm and put two fingers to his forhead. "All right Supreme Kai, I'm ready."

"All right, I will transmit myself to that planet and get you guys off of it and back to Earth. With us put together we might have enough power to do it in one shot."

"Right."

Supreme Kai showed up and placed his hand on Goku who had his hand on Taiken. "Let's go Goku."

They then showed up on Earth just in time to escape the explosion. "You are lucky we got there when we did." Goku stated to Taiken as he patted his shoulder.

"Yeah thanks." He started to breathe out heavily as his glow was fading still.

"Are you naturally blonde?"

"Nope, naturally black hair." He sighed as his power finally went back down and he passed out with black hair again.

"Wait, I think he might be a super saiyen." Goku stated as he looked at Taiken.

"No duh Kakarot." Vegeta stated as he landed next to them. "He is obviously a super saiyen just as obvious as he is a saiyen."

"How can you tell?"

"I swear you are too stupid for words." He sighed. "Look, he has a tail like we used to."

"Wow, I didn't notice that before."

"Wow, you really are a moron." He looked at the little saiyen boy. "Strange, he is fairly young to be able to turn into a super saiyen like that."

"Yeah but Trunks did it and so did Goten and Gohan."

"Yes but those three are half saiyens. For all we know that might be the reason for it. On top of that the fact that he has his tail is another thing that puzzles me."

"Why is that Vegeta?"

"Because when we had our tails we weren't able to become super saiyens but this kid did." Vegeta stated as he pulled on the tail.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Trying to get rid of this thing so that he might be able to change more freely."

"Vegeta, I don't think that will do anything. We both know that it is dependent on how bad you want the extra power. I did it out of hatred for Frieza and you did it out of hatred of me." He looked at Taiken. "Well I did see him while he was still a super saiyen." He sighed. "He told me that he wanted to make sure that the King was finished and so he used all of his power to take him out."

"Damn this thing is really stuck in there good." He continued tugging to no avail.

"Wouldn't it come out faster as a super saiyen?"

"I am not about to take that chance." He then looked at the tail. "EHH!!! EHHH EHEH SHEET EEHH EHS HRAAA ERRG SAOO!!!" He continued to tug on it. It didn't even budge at all.

"Why don't we just go. Besides, the kid needs rest."

"All right, but I swear if we see this kid in the future I am taking that tail clean off him."

"Ok, if you can." They both took off and Supreme Kai stayed behind.

"Maybe I should get you to a hospital." He grabbed him and took him to a nearby hospital.

After a couple of hours he awoke as his energy finally returned to full. He sat up and flexed his arms as he clenched his fists. "Wow, I feel great." He stood up and felt a powerful pain in his side. "Ow. That fight with Zardi must have taken a lot more out of me then I thought." He started stretching. "Oh well, nothing a little exercise and training won't cure." He looked over at the doctor. "Can you tell me what today is?"

"Today is June sixth."

"All right, I still got a couple of months before the tournament. I am going to use all that time to train so I can beat all my opponents."

Can Taiken unlock the mysteries surrounding all of his power in time for the tournament or will he wind up losing to the super powered Saikon?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z. It seems the tournament has finally come about and boy is Taiken excited. He missed the last tournament do to his training with Kento but this time around he has found new courage as he believes he can take down anyone. Will his new found power reveal itself yet again or will he still have to fight as his normal self?

The Tournament of Power Begins!


	11. Tournament

The Tournament of Power Begins!

"So, this is it. After all this time I finally get to see how much my training has paid off." He tied his belt around his waist tightly and put his fists together in front of his chest. He looked over in the direction of the tournament. "Even if I haven't managed to pull off the Big Bang Attack since my fight with Zardi, I am still stronger with my ability of going Super Saiyen." He flew off for the tournament. He arrived with a couple of hours left until the tournament sign up was finished and he saw a girl.

"And please state your name."

"Dana, Dana Scott. I am a fighter."

The man looked her up and down and tried not to laugh. "Sure miss, the practice area is right in there. Just don't try and break a nail."

"You're lucky you're not in the tournament or else I would break you in two."

"Have a nice day." He said nervously.

"So, is that the first girl who signed up today?"

"Yep, and I got to tell you, I have never been more scared in my life." He looked up at Taiken. "So, you gonna sign up too?"

"Yep, hoping to fight a certain someone."

"Well this year around the premilinaries are gone so you better hurry up and sign up. There are only two spots open."

He signed up and smiled. "This should be fun." He started to stretch as he headed into the area the girl had headed into. He looked over and low and behold there he was, Saikon.

"Bout time you showed up. Almost thought you had lost track of time."

"Please, with all the training I was doing I should have been able to tell when to get here at the exact second of our first fight."

"Whatever, look at who we get to fight first." He smiled and pointed over at the board.

"So, I get to fight you in the first round, is that so?"

"Yep, and then our next opponent is between some girl named Dana and some dude named Breeno. Don't ask me where they come up with some of these names."

"Actually that match with you and me seems to be at opposite ends of the tournament. You and I will fight in the finals."

"Oh yeah, always did have bad judgement."

"But my 3rd match might be up against one of those two."

"Lucky you. Looks like you have a bunch of easy fights until you fight me."

"Whatever, see ya in a few hours." He smiled and continued stretching. He saw that girl from earlier. He gave her a light smile and she smiled back as she stretched a little.

"We are going to get this tournament underway! If you can remember from about eight years ago this boy is the one who tied with our last winner!" He smiled. "He is Taiken Soka, and I know none of you have forgotten how he did in the last tournament he was a part of! It seems that he missed the last one because of some extensive training but now he is back and ready to go!"

Taiken stepped into the arena and bowed. He looked at the announcer.

"Good to see you back kid."

"I know. Announce my opponent so I can get down to business."

"Right, this kid comes from deep in the woods and has been known as a brutal savage." He smiled. "He hasn't been beaten except for in the last tournament where Saikon became the champion!" He got a little nervous. "Here comes, Big Booma!!"

A giant came into the arena it seemed. "Hehehe, little man, prepare to be squashed."

"Taiken seems to be unphased by this guy!" The announcer exclaimed into his microphone.

"Hey big guy, I'll let you have twenty free hits on me!"

"Little man, twenty hits from me is like the death sentence."

"Then let's see it." He smiled.

Big Booma started to hit him all over and he eventually got to the edge of the ring.

"19..." He took another hit. "20!" As Big Booma went to hit him again he grabbed his arm and nearly broke it. "I told you twenty free hits, not twenty-one." He hit him one time and sent him flying out of the ring. The guy hit the wall and it cracked.

"What a punch!!!! He hasn't changed a bit since last time!!!!" He looked over and didn't see his tail. He ran up to him. "Where is that tail of yours?"

"It is tucked away in my pants so people can't tug on it."

"Oh, now I understand."

He walked into the area for practice and smiled. "No problem."

"Good job on that one Taiken." Dana stated with her hands behind her back.

"Umm... thanks, how do you know my name?"

"Your match with Saikon all those years ago."

"I didn't see you in the audience."

"It was a televised tournament. I remember like it was only yesterday." She smiled. "You seemed so tough and so young."

"Umm..." He had a confused look on his face.

"Taiken, she is complimenting you. Doofus."

"Oh right, thank you Dana."

"Wow, you actually know my name." He had her hands on her cheeks.

"I was there when you signed up for the tournament today." He sighed. "Look, I hope to see you in the semi-finals so try and win."

"I will." She smiled and started to stretch again.

"So Taiken, looks like you got a girlfriend."

"A what?"

"Oh right, I forgot that you spent all that time with Gramps training."

"So?"

"Well you probably didn't learn about a little thing called the birds and the bees."

"Eww, I don't know man, I mean I'm fifteen now but I don't know about her."

"If you must know I am turning fifteen in three weeks." Dana stated as she stopped stretching.

"Ok." He smiled and looked out at the arena. He saw that the competition wouldn't be too tough. He laid down and took out a sun hat. "Wake me up when it is Dana's match."

"Right bro." Saikon smiled and looked on. He noted the matches and almost dozed off. He was able to stay awake long enough though. "Hey, Dana is up now."

"What?" He stood up and looked on. He saw Dana in the ring.

She won with ease. She grabbed the guy by the arm when he went to punch her and threw him out of the ring. She bowed and when she saw Taiken she winked at him and pointed. "I'm coming for ya Taiken!"

"I'm counting on it."

After a while Saikon got in the ring and with one uppercut he sent his opponent out of the ring. "Sorry about that, but I have a certain someone I have to fight, and I can't lose to any two bit fighters before then."

Taiken knew he was talking about him. He went in for his next match. "So, who is my opponent this time?"

It was none other than Piccolo. "So, you're the one Goku was talking about?"

"You know Goku?"

"Yes, I do know him." He took a fighting stance. "Come on, are you gonna fight or just ask questions?"

"Of course I'm gonna fight." He went at him.

"You can't stop me." He went to hit him.

As he flew he disappeared again. He was right behind him. "KAI BLAST!"

Piccolo went flying again. _'This kid is good. Never thought he would get to me.'_ Piccolo powered up a little more. "Come on kid!"

"I'm not just a kid anymore! I'M A TEENAGER!!!!" He powered up and flew at him again.

This time Piccolo started to defend against his attack. He couldn't believe how fast he was. He then grabbed him by the throat and tossed him.

Just as Taiken was about to land outside the ring he flew up into the air. "Wow Mr. Green Guy, you're really powerful."

"My name is Piccolo!"

"Whatever!" He flew around in circles and then started to nose dive towards Piccolo. His fist came forward and he landed his hardest punch ever on Piccolo's face.

Piccolo went back a little but he didn't move much. "Is that all you-"

He was cut off by a kick to his stomach.

He stood up after the hit. "Wow, you really are as powerful as I thought, but you can't beat me unless you go Super Saiyen." He spotted the fact of his tail wasn't out in the open.

"I am saving that for somebody else."

"What happened to your tail?" He remembered the chat he had with Goku.

"When I saw him for the first time he was all ready a Super Saiyen, problem was that he still had his tail. He can't go Super Saiyen until he gets rid of it, like me and Vegeta."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Simple, rip it off of his ass!" Vegeta exclaimed. And with that his memory ended.

"I tucked it away so no one can yank on it."

"And why wouldn't you want that?"

"Well I remember this one time in my training with master Kento. He and I were really matched and then my tail went to grab him and he grasped it tightly in a defensive matter and all of a sudden I collapsed and felt really weak."

_'So he all ready knows that his tail is a weakness, problem is that he still has it so becoming a Super Saiyen will be a big problem for him.'_ Piccolo was too busy distracted in thought to see another fist coming at him. When he got hit he went flying out of the ring and he hovered just above the ground. He entered the ring again. "That was some punch kid. You still don't have a chance though, your only hope is to become a Super Saiyen."

"I told you all ready..." He powered up as the golden light showed up. "I'm saving it for someone else in this tournament!!" He had his hair standing up but it was still black. His power level started to sky rocket and his tail stayed hidden.

_'Incredible, I am almost trembling in the pure power I feel from this kid. How can he be this strong and not be a Super Saiyen? He is as strong as Trunks from the future whenever he went to being a Super Saiyen and he is almost as strong as Gohan when he becomes a Super Saiyen.'_ He put his arms up and got ready for the upcoming fight.

Taiken's glow didn't fade at all and he flew at him. He started striking him all over. "THE GRAND SAIYENS' BIRRAGE KICK!!!!!" He started striking him all over as he took him out of the ring and started to hit him and when they were all the way up in the air he nailed him in the stomach with the heel of his foot and slammed him into the ground leaving an imprint of Piccolo's body in the dirt.

"The winner is Taiken!!!"

"No way!!!!" A couple of people said. When they stepped out of the shadows it was Goku and Vegeta.

"So Kakarrot, how are we going to beat him now? I mean if he does go Super Saiyen then lord only knows how much more powerful he will become." Vegeta stated.

"Well you remember that we signed up as ourselves right? We are at least ten times more powerful when we fuse."

"Yes but your weak link is that I don't want to fuse with you."

"Oh all right, then whoever wins our match will go on to face the kid."

"I don't like the way you talk Kakarrot. You know we need him for another reason."

"Yeah, like that thing said, we only have three years left to prepare."

"I'd hate to see my new home destroyed by another freak." He looked on at Taiken.

Taiken powered back down. "That was kinda fun." He went into the area where the fighters waited. He saw Vegeta and Goku. "Whoa, what are you two doing here?"

"Getting ready for the real final match, against you." Vegeta stated.

"Are you guys sure that you and I are going to fight in the final round?"

"Nope, but at least one of us will." Goku stated. "Besides, after the tournament we are going to have our own little two on one match with you, just to see how you fair."

"Well that hardly seems fair." Taiken stated.

"Trust me kid, if you become a super saiyen in that fight then you will be able to take us on." Vegeta stated.

"Well, what if I don't go Super Saiyen?"

"You'll see." Vegeta stated.

"Oh great, now I can't wait until after the tournament." Taiken sighed. He was all ready starting to feel the want to fight them both though.

What will become of Taiken after the tournament, what will happen in Dana's fight, will Saikon be able to handle a fight against one of the three saiyens?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z. It seems that Dana and Taiken have both made it to the semi finals but who made it to the semi finals to take on Saikon... Goku or Vegeta?

The Girl's Love, The Boy's Future, and The Strongest Saiyen!


	12. Super Saiyen Brawl!

The Girl's Love, The Boy's Future, and The Strongest Saiyen!

"This is the second match of the Quarter Finals! It is Dana versus Chune."

They both entered the ring and bowed to each other. Chune came at Dana first.

"Wrong move." She got down on her hands and did a push off of her hands and nailed a kick on the chin of Chune with both feet.

Chune went flying back but landed on his back in the center of the arena. He stood back up and looked over at Dana. "You little..." He ran at her again.

"Get used to being on the ground, everytime you come at me I am going to knock you back down." She clotheslined Chune this time around. She looked down at him.

"That hurt, but I can come back from that." Chune got up and went to go at her.

Dana held him back by the head with one hand. "You done yet?" She kicked him in the gut and sent him flying out of the ring. "Too easy."

"Looks like you're in for one wild ride today Taiken." Saikon stated.

"It's a ride I would pay for."

"Are you a masochist by any chance?" Saikon asked.

"No, why?"

"No reason."

Dana came into the area for the fighters. "See ya in five." She winked at Taiken as she pointed at him.

He smiled and rubbed his head.

"Come on Kakarot. Let's go show these guys what a real fight looks like." Vegeta stated.

"Right." Goku stated as they headed for the ring.

"All righty then folks. We have with us today two very seasoned competitors. We have Goku and Vegeta."

They both took their fighting stances.

"No point in introducing them, time to get down to business. Fight!!"

They began to fight. "You know Kakarot, I don't intend on losing."

"Yeah, I know Vegeta." They continued to fight.

Vegeta went to hit him.

Goku dodged and they both flew up into the air. He continued to dodge the attacks and smiled. "Hey Vegeta, let's turn this up a notch."

"I was just about to do it anyway." They both powered up to being Super Saiyens.

Goku started go after Vegeta from high in the air. You could see the mini explosions as they clashed in mid air. Their golden light surrounding them never fading. Goku and Vegeta started to blast at eachother, each one dodging with ease as the blasts flew past them. Finally they were both on the same side of the ring and Vegeta tried to knock him off the edge. Goku then disappeared and reappeared right behind him and landed a powerful kick on him and sent him to the ground outside of the ring. "Well as always, I win."

"Bastard." He passed out.

"The winner of this match is Goku!!!"

He headed into the area for the fighters to wait. "I'm looking forward to our match Taiken."

"So am I." He smiled. "You're so going down."

"Yeah right, you won't be able to beat me."

"We'll see."

Saikon sighed. "That's only if you can make it through me Goku." He headed to the ring for his match.

"Time to fall to me little man." His opponent stated. "I don't care if you are the last champ, I plan to take your title away from you by force."

He smirks. "I've got a new trick up my sleeve this time around."

"Yeah right."

"AND BEGIN!!!!!!"

"Here I go. Shining Beam Cannon!" The guy shot a beam at Saikon and he disappeared.

Saikon reappeared behind him and smiled. "Well, is that all you can do?" He had started to power up.

"Hell no!" He turned around to hit him out but then once again he dodged. "Where'd he go this time?"

"Over here." He started powering up. "I didn't want to do this but it is just too hard to resist." He then kneed him on the chin sending him upwards into the sky. "Now, Saikon's Mega Barrage!!" He started hitting him all over and you could see the pain in the guys eyes as he screamed in pain.

"I give!!"

Saikon then planted a fist on him sending down towards the ground.

"Up..." He passed out.

"The winner of this round is Saikon!!"

He walked in with his hands in his pants pockets. "Too easy. I mean that was barely even a warm up. I'm still fresh and ready for you Goku."

"He says that now." Vegeta stated looking over at them.

Taiken headed to the arena getting ready to fight Dana. He hadn't fought her before nor had he ever fought a girl. He started swinging his right arm around in circles as he had his hand on the spot between his neck and shoulder.

Dana walked towards the ring and saw someone in the crowd holding up a sign. _'I swear, dad is always embarressing me like this at the tournaments I fight in. He always has a sign with him that says stuff like "You're my number 1!" It is so embarressing.' _She walked in to the ring and looked up at Taiken. He was slightly taller then her so she didn't feel very comfortable fighting him. _'I wonder if he has any parents, I mean I don't see anyone holding up a sign for him that say stupid things like that. I'll ask him after our match.' _She looked directly at him.

Taiken sighed and took his fighting stance. "I'll have you know Dana, I haven't fought a girl before, but I will not back down from my fights."

"Good to know." She took a different fighting stance then earlier.

This different stance caught Saikon's eye. "Hey, that is odd, before she took on a full frontal form but this is more of a held back kind. She seems to be ready to attack and then defend should things get too risky." He smiled. "This is a very wise girl. She's seen Taiken's matches and has only seen him on his offense so she has one key chance at him, catching him on defense and if she is smart enough and quick enough she can devise a way to get passed that defense to attack him." He looked on at the match. "It's going to be interesting."

Vegeta looked over with a slight nod. "Kid knows what he's talking about."

"And now, let the match begin!"

Taiken went head on and saw the slight defense pattern. He smirked and then went down on his hands and took on a bit of a crouch as he continued to go at her.

_'What's he thinking of?'_ She thought as she looked down at him.

He went at her and when he was close enough he smiled and vanished and showed up behind her. He kicked up his legs and landed two feet on her back sending her flying a little.

"So Taiken was able to use the element of surprise and bit of animalistic instinct to catch her in the one spot she couldn't defend."

She stood up and rubbed her back. "Hey, no fair! How come you can act like an animal?"

He looked at her and smiled as he placed his knuckles on the ground in front of him and looked a bit like a monkey.

"Wait, where is your tail?"

"Huh?" He then started to stand up a little more. "How did you know about my tail? The last time it was out in the open was when I was on another planet but other than that there was the tournament last time I was around for it."

"That is what I meant."

"I don't recall you being in the audience to see my tail."

"It was a televised tournament. I was watching it after I had trained for a little bit and I saw that you had a tail like a monkey."

"Oh." He looked at his butt.

"Can you show it again?"

"Guess I might as well." He poked a hole in his pants and his tail sprang out and began to wiggle around. He made it wrap around his waist like a belt. "Let's get back to fighting." He went at her again but this time he went to kick her in the head and try to end the fight quickly. When his foot was about to land on her he stopped and saw her shift to a more defensive maneuver and realized that if he went through he would be wide open for an attack. He then decided to spin around and land a kick lower on her and he succeeded in sending her a little closer to the edge of the ring.

She stood her ground and held her side as she felt slight pain. She looked at him and saw the power he held inside. "Can we take a quick time out?"

"Huh?" He looked at her. "Sure I guess."

"I want to tell you something."

"And that would be?"

She hesitated. "I have a huge crush on you, I am in love with you as a matter of fact."

He stopped in his tracks when he heard that. He looked at her and then he sighed. "Hold on, I have to take a minute for this to sink in." He flew up into the sky and took on an indian style sitting position as he thought it over. "So, she does like me, it is like Saikon stated. Wait, if what he said was true then do I really have a girlfriend?" He had a worried look on his face. "I can fight anyone but I can't hurt a girl if I am going out with her." He looked down and flew back down. "Can we talk this out, I don't want to hurt you if you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend but at the same time I need to win this match at all costs so I can meet a certain someone in my next match."

"I just wanted you to know how I felt. In fact..." She walked up and gave him a kiss on his cheek and hopped out of the ring. "See ya after the tournament, monkey boy."

He had a dumbfound look on his face. He looked at the announcer. "So, does this mean that I win?"

"Well techniqually, her feet did touch the outside of the ring. You were able to stay above the ground outside the ring so yeah, you win."

He looked over at Goku. He smiled. "I'm coming after you next."

Saikon sighed. "Oh great, I didn't have enough time to regain my energy since my last match. Sucks I had the last number in the list."

Goku and Saikon headed into the ring and Goku sighed. "This is going to be way too easy."

"Easy, of course it's going to be easy." He looked at him. "Tell me something, are you a saiyen?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Can you go super saiyen?"

"Yeah, again, why do you ask?"

"Then I have no chance. Taiken went you know what one time on the planet Zardaino and he kicked the shit out of some guy who I couldn't even land a decent injury on." He sighed. "I surrender." He looked at Taiken. "I'm counting on you to get my title of Champion."

"I was hoping to at least be able to stretch my muscles." Goku stated as he stretched and signaled for Taiken to enter the ring.

Taiken smiled and patted his shoulders as he walked in. "You do realize Goku..." He started to power up,"THAT I'M GONNA WIN!!!!!!!" He went at him.

Goku sighed and went to being a Super Saiyen. He smiled at him.

Taiken started throwing his fists at him at a very high speed as he felt his power growing inside.

Goku simply dodged every punch. He then swung at him with his hand and when he hit he felt all of his energy starting to die down.

He looked at the ground as he remembered the times in training and against Zardi. He felt all his energy starting to build back up. He then landed on the ground face down.

"I'll start the count, 1... 2... 3..." He stopped as he saw Taiken stand back up.

He placed his hand on his neck. "That kinda hurt. And since you hurt me, it is time for me to hurt you." He powered up even more then before as the ring's tiles started to lift high into the air around his body. He felt his body start to surge with power. His hair stood straight up when he crouched forward and became a golden color and his body became covered in a golden light.

"Kakarot you idiot!! WHY DID YOU LET HIM POWER UP!!!"

"I wanted a challenge."

Taiken then landed a punch on him sending him flying. He showed back up behind him and landed a kick on the back of his neck. He then showed up in front of him and kneed him sending him even higher into the air. He elbowed him and sent him flying back down. "RAPID FIRE KI WAVES!!!!" He shot off twenty ki blasts at Goku. "I'm not done yet!!" He kept firing.

Goku had a hard time fighting back but then he started to move his fingers to his forhead. "Instant Transmission." He showed up behind him.

Just as Goku was about to hit him he moved out of the way and elbowed him in the back of his neck.

Before Goku hit the outside of the ring and went to the ground he flew back up. "I'm not going down that easy." He went flying back up towards him.

They kept fighting, punching back and forth each of them dodging. Eventually they started matching back and forth going high into the air.

Goku went to go hit him again but he made the fatal mistake of aiming high and leaving his stomach unprotected.

Taiken noticed this and ducked slightly as he then shot both his fists into Goku's gut causing him to lose most of his energy and go back to a normal saiyen state. He then kneed him upwards and grabbed his leg and started to swing him around in a circle. When he let go he sent him flying down towards the outside of the ring at too high of a speed to stop flying.

Goku woke up and saw it. He knew what he had to do. He put two fingers to his head and warped up above Taiken. "All right Taiken. Time to show you what a real Super Saiyen can do." He powered back up. "This is just placing your foot in the threshold of power for us Saiyens." He then powered up to an ascended Super Saiyen. (That would be a Super Saiyen 2 for those of you who haven't cracked a book in your life or a thesoris for that matter.) "This is opening the door to see what is inside but not being able to see it all. And this..." He started to power up still as his hair started to grow longer and lightning surged around his body even more. He looked at him with cold eyes. "Is when you open the door wide enough to actually enter and not have to look back."

So with Goku showing Taiken what it means to truely grasp being a Super Saiyen will he be able to finally take down the young boy in the battle, "Ka... Me..." or will he wind up losing control over the power and at the last second lose to Taiken's ability of quick learning?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z! It seems like Taiken has go only a couple of choices now, he has to win to be able to take on Vegeta and Goku afterwords but what will happen if he dodges that blast, and what is this new power he feels inside of him? More importantly, will this new power be what the Z fighters are looking for?

The End of the Wander, and the Path to Being a Super Saiyen!!


	13. A Hidden Power

The End of the Wander, and the Path to Being a Super Saiyen!!

"So Taiken, what do you think of the new me?"

"I think it's nothing more then a show of idiocy. You can't win just because your hair got longer. And I can tell your power has slightly increased but there is no way you can even hope to beat me."

"Well, let's see how much my power has increased." He put his hands forward and pulled them back. "Ka... me... ha... me..."

_'Ah crap, if I move out of the way of that thing I might survive but the people behind me would have no chance of escaping in time and I don't know how I can save them and still win the match. If I stand here and take the hit then I might live but I'll pass out and lose but even so they might still get hit with an after shock. There has to be something I'm not thinking of... wait, there is one thing. I could use my Kamehameha Wave. It is worth a shot.'_ He mimicked Goku. "Ka... me... ha... me..."

They both put their hands forward. "HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two beams of energy met in the middle of them and stayed there for a while. Neither side holding a thing back. As the blasts continued to come out Goku's energy started to fade. _'Darn it, I can't hold this form much longer and keep up the Kamehameha. I have to try and push it all the way before I lose all the energy and revert back to being a normal Saiyen.'_

Taiken didn't hold anything back. He kept pushing more and more energy into it. He felt a power deep inside of him swelling up and starting to rise to the surface. "I'm not done yet!" He pushed his body forward. "HA!!!!!!!!!!!!" He built up a huge beam that shot straight on, demolishing the Kamehameha of Goku's and blasting Goku making him revert to a Super Saiyen. "Looks like your incredible power died on you."

"It hasn't died, I just can't hold it for an incredible amount of time."

"Sadly enough that is a problem I might have with his form, can't seem to quite control it all the way." He smiled. "But it gave me what I needed, time to finish it!" He went after Goku and they continued to clash in mid air sending off little Ki blasts at each other almost like it was Goku and Vegeta from before.

"Impressive kid, I have to admit though, it wasn't as impressive as before when you used the Kamehameha against mine. You knew that if you had moved you would have survived but the innocent people behind you would have suffered but that if you were hit dead on without delaying it then they would have been hit with an aftershock. You had to slow down the attack a little bit so you could actually save everyone from the after shock whether or not your blast stopped mine. But here is the thing, had you moved I would have moved my attack away from them, I just so happen to know that kind of control."

Taiken yawned and then stuck his pinky finger in his ear and wiggled it around. "Wow, that was probably the most boring speech I ever heard. But then again, I have heard a lot of speeches from a lot of people." He smiled. "You done talking so we can continue fighting?"

"You know, you remind me a lot of me when I was little." He flew at him.

Taiken just kept dodging easily. "Come on, you could hurt me back when I was still just a Saiyen, now that I'm a Super Saiyen you can't even touch me." He smiled and continued to dodge.

"Stand still and we'll see how long you'll be talking!"

He stood still.

Goku struck him dead on and felt his knuckles crack with the hit. He pulled away and looked at his hand.

"If that is all you can do then I guess this match has lost it's flare."

Vegeta looked out at them in pure shock. "You can't be serious Kakarot, I, the prince of Saiyens, will bleed from a hit from you but this punk can stand up to it!" He flew out toward the ring.

"Vegeta, DON'T!"

"Kid, you are going to die! How dare you make me look weak!!" He went to strike him as he went to his ascended Super Saiyen.

Taiken sighed and dodged the attack with ease.

"RAHHHH!!!" He went at him again.

Taiken dodged. "You know, for such a high power level you are incredibly slow."

"Shut up!!" He went at him again.

Goku sighed, he didn't want to do this but this was a perfect opportunity for him to power back up. He then reached his ascended Super Saiyen form and looked up at the two as Taiken kept dodging the attack. "Ka... me... ha... me... ha!" He went to blast Taiken.

Taiken sensed the blast and nailed Vegeta in the stomach with a fist and smiled as he pulled away. "I've learned a little bit of a trick thanks to our fight Goku." He put two fingers to his head and teleported down to Goku as the blast hit Vegeta.

"VEGETA!!!!!!" Goku looked at the limp body of Vegeta fall to the ground outside of the ring. He then looked over at Taiken. "Wait, when did you learn the Instant Transmission?!"

"I didn't learn it exactly, I mean I focused and was able to move a short distance in a very small amount of time."

"You're a pretty fast learner."

"Just tell that to my teacher Kento!" He hit Goku sending him out of the ring and into the wall making it turn to dust.

"And the winner is Taiken!! But that was a little overboard since technically he won when Vegeta went at him!! But he still won and that means only one thing!! THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENT IS TAIKEN!!! HE IS YOUR NEW WORLD CHAMPION!! HERE IS HIS PRIZE MONEY!!"

Taiken looked at the pile of cash and he couldn't believe it. "All that, is for me?"

"Well you did win."

He smiled and as soon as he did his energy faded and he fell to the ground as he went back to being a normal Saiyen. Goku looked over and saw it all happen. "Vegeta was right, with his tail he can't hold it for a long period of time nor can he hold it and be happy precisely. He became happy and excited about the money and that caused him to change back." He stood up from the rubble of the wall. "Not only that but he was so exhausted from using the extra power of it he passed out as soon as the power wore off." He looked at his tail and thought for a moment. "Maybe if we were to cut that tail off of him he would be able to change and handle it better." He thought for a moment. "I should wait for him to wake up. As for Vegeta... I think I brought a couple of extra Senzu Beans." He searched the side of his pants and found the bag of beans. He found quite a bit of them. "This should be enough for someone like him." He walked over and put the bean into his mouth. "Chew it and swallow it Vegeta, you need the energy."

"Kak... Kakor... Kakorot, how did the kid do?"

"Well, after he managed to make me blast you he knocked me out of the ring and then he passed out and turned back to a normal Saiyen."

"Tch, I knew it, he has problems holding it. Even my son Trunks can hold it longer then him."

"Yeah, but Trunks has had a lot more practice with it."

"Doesn't make him any less of a natural."

"Actually Vegeta, yeah it does."

"Oh just shut up Kakarot." He stood up. "So, the kid passed out, did you give him a Senzu Bean yet?"

"Not yet, I figured that with his situation it would be better to let him try to recover his own energy."

"Good call." He sighed. "Maybe you should leave him one just in case."

"Nah, I'll wait til he wakes up."

About twenty minutes later his aura started to glow blue again and he stood up. "Wow, that was one heck of a fight."

"Hey, eat this bean. It will give you your energy back."

Taiken took the Senzu Bean and started to chew on it and then swallowed it. He felt all his energy come back to him. "That feels incredible."

"They have the tendency to do that to someone." He smiled. "Listen, I know you and your girlfriend need to talk so I'll let you talk to her, find Vegeta and me later with the tracking of our energy, we will fight you then."

"All right, see you then." He went over toward Dana. "Hey, what should we talk about?"

"Just about the next tournament."

"When is that gonna be?"

"In four years I believe."

"Sweet, I am so gonna be there."

She looked at him deeply. "In that time you and I can spend a lot of quality time together." She smiled.

"Well actually, Goku and Vegeta need me for something but I promise as soon as I can I will come and find you."

"In four years, we'll both be nineteen."

"And this has to do with what exactly?"

"Nothing but after that the next tournament will happen when we're twenty-three."

"How many of these are you going to list?"

"Listen, I have one thing I want you to promise me."

"Sure, name it."

"Within the time it takes for the three tournaments to take place, I want to be married."

He had a look of shock on his face. "What?!" He couldn't believe what he heard. "So, you mean by the time we are twenty-seven you want to be married?"

"Precisely." She looked at him. "My dad doesn't have long left to live so I want him to be able to see his only daughter get married before he does pass on and possibly even have a grandson."

Taiken looked scared for a minute. "Umm... We can plan out the details later, I gotta see what those two want." He started to float above the ground.

"Oh and one more thing that I want you to promise me."

"What?"

"Teach me to fly by the next tournament."

He smiled. "No problem." He closed his eyes. "There they are." He flew off for the two of them. _'These two are pure Saiyens like me. I can tell it by their power levels. Maybe they know why it is so hard for me to go Super Saiyen. Maybe they can teach me the control I want. I hope they can because if not then this is all gonna be a big old waste of my and their time. I don't want to have to take up any unnecessary_ _time of their's if I can help it. I mean they probably don't mind but I don't want to take that chance.'_ He kept flying and eventually found them. He landed in front of them. "All right you guys, what did you need me for?"

"We are here to drag that dormant power of your's out and allow you to use it whenever you want." Vegeta stated. "You're a Saiyen, the only way to know is because of your tail."

"But you guys don't have tails."

"That is because we removed them a long time ago." Goku stated. "Listen, we need you to be able to help us in a fight with a guy who is coming here in three years time."

"He plans to destroy everyone on this planet but he said that he will fight anyone who is of Saiyen blood or half blood." Vegeta looked at Taiken with more intensity. "This time around, we can't stop him, even if we were to all attack him together. We aren't powerful enough as Super Saiyens, even Kakarot won't be able to beat him at Super Saiyen 3, and then there is Mystic Gohan, he isn't strong enough either. No one on this planet has enough power to destroy him and on top of that even if those of us who can go Super Saiyen were to attack him all at once wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him. He is too quick and powerful to be hurt, but then we found you six months ago."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your power is far greater then anyone of us put together. It would take me and Kakarot fused to have a chance against you as a Super Saiyen. If you were to ascend to a Super Saiyen and then on top of that take it beyond that then this planet will actually survive the attack from this guy."

"And let me guess, you guys are going to try and get me to ascend to that power and then on top of that on that day when he does come to try and destroy everyone and everything on this planet you will want me to attack him first."

"Not exactly, we will try to make you ascend to that level and then we will be the first to attack him but we will be fused and then our sons; Trunks and Goten; will fuse and attack him as a fused Super Saiyen 3. We can only hope that that will actually manage to do some damage before you attack him."

"But if I would be the only chance of damaging him why wouldn't I be the first to attack."

"It is better strategy to attack him last boy!" He yelled. "Listen, we will give you a signal to attack, on that signal we want you to go as high as you can in power and then attack that bastard full force, don't hold anything back on him."

"What kind of things should I do?"

Goku walked over towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Remember our fight in the Tournament today?"

"Yeah, I do remember."

"Well, remember the Kamehameha that you used to take mine away?"

"Yeah, I remember that as well."

"That is going to be your secret weapon, I have never seen such a powerful attack." He looked at him and smiled. "If you use that at an even higher power level and hold it a little longer to blast the opponent then there won't be a chance for your opponent to survive."

"But that was my only blast that I could get out today, that pretty much drained me of all my strength for another one."

"Then that will be a one shot attack, one of us will have to consider sacrificing ourselves in order to make sure your attack can hit the mark."

"NO!!!" He looked at them. "I won't have one of you guys sacrafice yourself so I might have a shot at killing this guy."

"That is not of any concern of your's. You are going to blast him when we latch on, whether you like it or not."

"I refuse, besides, what if I can't go Super Saiyen, I had a hard enough time trying to go Super Saiyen against King Zardi of the planet Zordaino and an even harder time turning Super Saiyen against Goku."

"Then we're just going to have to beat the snot out of you until you finally do turn Super Saiyen." Vegeta had a cold look in his eyes. "You see, everytime a Saiyen recovers from a near death injury he becomes stronger, the worse the injury the stronger he will become... and the longer the fight is the stronger he will become." Vegeta took on a fighting pose as he turned into an ascended Super Saiyen. "Let's go!!" He went after him.

Taiken was hit head on and he had a hard time recovering. He looked over at him and rubbed his cheek. He looked back at Goku and saw that Vegeta was coming back at him.

Vegeta kneed him in the chin and then he gave him a solid full power punch in his gut. "Take that!!"

He stumbled back and held his stomach as he spit out some blood and fell to his knees. He looked up and tried to stand but fell back to his knees.

"So, it is as I thought, you are an even more pathetic excuse for a Saiyen then Kakarot or his brother Raditz." He kicked him in the gut. "Get up and fight me!!"

"Vegeta!! Stop it!! He is just a kid!!"

"I don't give a damn if he is a kid or a baby, he displayed a power that we need earlier today. I will bring it out of him at all costs." He went to go hit him again and this time he stood up. He then hit him again and he fell to the ground once more. "This isn't even worth my time, I don't sense any of that amazing power from before." Then he looked and saw Taiken's tail wagging around. "That is all I needed to see."

What is Vegeta's new plan of action to getting Taiken's power to come out? Will Taiken be able to fight back now?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z! It looks like Vegeta is using that tail of Taiken's to his advantage. He must be trying to tear it out of his butt at all costs. But what is this new power he feels inside of Taiken as he starts to swing him around by tail and the weakest part of Taiken?

The Newest Super Saiyen!!


	14. Super Saiyen Taiken!

The Newest Super Saiyen!!

Taiken is still getting pummeled by Vegeta and he can't even defend himself at this point. "Well, this is getting pretty bad for you kid! I'm not even close to finishing with you!!" He grabbed him by his tail.

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

"VEGETA!!! IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M GOING TO BLAST YOU!!!"

"Kakarot, stop trying to defend him!! Don't you feel that power inside?!"

Goku stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. He saw an image that looked like a flame getting bigger and bigger within Taiken. "Yeah, I do feel it."

"Then just sit back while I drag it out!!" He started to throw him back and forth using one hand as he held his tail. He then started to swing him around by it as he gripped it tighter.

"AHHH!!!!"

"Kakarot, I can't get it off of him. I think we should do what we were planning to do and then get rid of his tail, we'll see his full power and maybe even full potential."

"Well, if we're going to do the fusion, wake him up so he can see it."

"Right!" He hit him in the stomach and let go of the tail. "Hey you, kid, wake up!"

"What?"

"Watch this closely." He stood as far away as necessary. "Fu..."

"Sion..."

They both met. "HA!!"

Taiken saw their bodies become one in a huge light show. "What the, who the hell are you?"

"I am the one who will destroy you. You can refer to me as Gogeta!"

"So, I guess I could always just..." He felt a sharp pain. "This tail of mine is in serious pain. What the hell happened to it?"

"Vegeta was busy tugging on it to get it to come out."

"No way, my tail and I are one, you can't get rid of it." He pulled out his sword. "I won't allow you!!" He found it hard to stand up.

That is when it happened. Gogeta disappeared and showed up behind him and grabbed his sword. "Thanks for this, it will make my job easier." He started to swing him around in a big circle by his tail. When he started spinning incredibly fast he then took the sword and sliced it through his tail sending him flying away.

Taiken felt a huge power surging through his body again and he stood up. His body straightened out and he clenched his fists. He looked back at them as his body took on the glow of a Super Saiyen. "Time to settle this, I'll show you what I showed Goku at the Tournament!!" He started to make his hair stand up as he lifted his arms up and crouched down. "HAAAAAA...!!!!"

Gogeta went at him and went to go hit him and when he got close he found something out.

Taiken's hair became blond and he shot at him and smiled. "This is going to be fun." He started to fight Gogeta head on. He hit him once and almost shattered his arm.

"This kid is tough." He smiled. "But you know what, I'm better still!" He hit him back and nearly broke his hand.

"Looks like you're not as tough as you thought."

"Actually, time to reveal our true power." He powered up a little more and it sounded like his bones were fixing themselves inside of him. "Now its time for round two!!" He struck him again.

This time Taiken fell down and held his gut.

"Well, I thought you would be a lot tougher."

He stood back up and he had lightning surging around his body. "You are incredibly tough, way stronger then I thought you would be after combining Goku and Vegeta." He had a hard time breathing but he hit himself in the gut and smiled as he felt better. "There we go, that had to be one of your toughest punches yet."

"Actually if you want to know just how powerful that was then I must tell you, it was only ten percent of our full power in this fused state."

"Holy crap, I'm in for it now arena't I?"

"You could say that." He went at him and smiled. "Want it at full force?!" He hit him full power and you could hear every bone in Taiken's body crack.

"Ehhh!!" He couldn't feel anything after that.

Gogeta spun around and kicked him sending him down towards the ground causing a small crater. "Darn, if this is all you got then this planet is doomed."

Taiken was still on the ground, his eyes were completely white without any pupils and his hair went back to normal. He couldn't even feel the pain any longer. His mouth was wide open and he started to move his hand a little bit trying to pull his body away from there. He finally felt something inside of him again. He closed his eyes and got up on his knees and coughed roughly. "This is insane, I haven't fought anyone this tough before." He couldn't even see straight. "I have to pull through some how!!" He stood finally and felt his power starting to swell up inside of him as he looked at Gogeta. "I swear, I will win!" He crouched back down and turned into a Super Saiyen again. "I will not give in!!!" He went at Gogeta and was able to land a hard punch that actually hurt Gogeta.

Gogeta started to bounce off of the ground as he went flying away. He landed on his feet and smiled. "I'm shocked, that actually hurt a little and I am at full power." He went at him again.

Taiken got hit but this time he was able to take the hit without falling again. He stood back up and hit him again and the battle continued.

"You're holding up your Super Saiyen form quite well."

"Thanks, I guess it is the drive inside of me to try and beat you and you are so much stronger then I am."

"Good, go to the next level if you think you can."

"You mean, ascend to the next level of Super Saiyen?"

"Exactly, if you hope to defeat me then you will actually push yourself to the next level. Of course, if you knew anything of your race then you would understand that the longer a battle goes on the stronger a Saiyen will become as well as when you recover from a near-death injury. I think that this fight will be able to push you to your new limits and then you will ascend just like we did." He smiled and went at him and then stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"I want to see you go higher."

"I can't push myself that high right away."

"Then you and I will never settle our conflict." He went at him again. This time he connected with a punch that sent him flying. It wasn't long after that when they realized how much time had passed. "Shoot, we only have ten more minutes and then we will have to wait for another hour to be able to re-fuse."

"You know, you should watch what you say, now I know I only have to endure this pain for ten more minutes in order to win this fight."

"You won't win just because we have to go back to our own individual selves."

"Yeah, but I did beat you both in the ring."

"SHUT UP!!" He was more Vegeta this time around then he was Goku. He went after Taiken again.

This time Taiken was unable to dodge in time. He collapsed to the ground.

"This time around, you can't keep up with us. Try to power up higher, you can't hope to defeat us now."

He grabbed his stomach. "I still have some hope remaining."

"Oh yeah, and what might that be, you pathetic excuse for a Saiyen!"

That is what triggered it. He coughed and stood up. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me! I called you a pathetic Saiyen!!!"

That was the breaking point. "I am not pathetic!!" He felt his hair getting longer. "I am the strongest Saiyen you will ever meet!!!" The aura around him started to have lightning all around his body as his muscles grew a little in size. He looked up at him as his facial features sharpened even more and all the cuts and battle marks disappeared. "Time for round three dirt bag!!!!!" He flew at him and this time, he knocked him out with one cold hard punch.

After ten minutes passed Gogeta separated into Goku and Vegeta again. "What happened?" Goku asked rubbing his head.

Vegeta sat up. "Put simply, he went super saiyen two and kicked our ass." He looked over and saw that Taiken managed to pass out. "But, he still didn't have the ability to hold it. All though, he did manage to gain control of the first stage."

"Yeah but do you think three years time would be enough to push him to Super Saiyen three and even control it completely?"

"Kakarot, I believe he will have a better chance than anyone else."

"Wow Vegeta, did I fall on my head again? I could have sworn I just heard you give someone else props."

"Yeah, you heard correctly. I guess maybe with the end of the world coming close is making me want to change my ways." He thought for a moment. "But don't expect me to get all emotional and crap! This change is only temporary!!"

"Yeah, that's the Vegeta I know and-"

"Don't even think about finishing that statement Kakarot!!"

"Sorry, it was hard to resist."

"Well don't say it!!"

"All right." He looked over as Taiken stood up.

"Wow, I actually recall everything that happened just now."

"Do you recall how you unlocked the ascended super saiyen?" Vegeta asked.

"Kinda, I mean the details involving the actual trigger are kinda sketchy and hard to identify but yeah, I can recall it. I believe it was just out of my desire to ascend and be better then Gogeta."

"So, you have the drive of Vegeta but the power of me?" He thought for a moment. "That makes sense."

Vegeta thought a moment. "Wait a second, this kid should be seven years older then you Kakarot!"

"How do you know that?"

"I remember a Saiyen on Planet Vegeta that looked just like him. He was the top of our kind, second only to maybe Broly but I think that by the time Broly decides to show himself again then this kid will be far superior to Broly in every way."

"Ok, so then, does that mean that you know his actual name? You know, like how you know my real name is Kakarot?"

"Actually, I remember one day I was sent to go on a mission with my team when I heard about another saiyen going on a solo mission to take over an entire planet, and according to the information the kid never once had a team and always came back without a scratch or anything on him. That kid's name was Kantogen. He was sent to take over a planet just a few seconds before your father came back to get rid of Frieza. He was on his way when your spaceship crashed into his. That caused his to land on Earth as well but he landed far too deep for the spaceship to open right away. That time lapse must have caused him to lose all memory of being a Saiyen."

"Well I guess that makes sense, when I woke up I was in South City I think and I didn't remember anything. I just knew that I had a tail and there was an old man who pointed me in the direction of the world tournament because I had a huge urge to fight against someone. It was something about fighting that attracted me."

"Yes, you may not have remembered anything about your saiyen heritage but the fact is that you still had the instincts of one."

"Still do. I can't seem to resist a fight. No matter how tough my opponent is I always want to fight against them." He thought for a moment. "And all this talk of a really powerful guy showing up to destroy the planet is making me want to fight even more." He powered up to a Super Saiyen. "I really want to fight more."

"Cool down Skippy, you're going to be needing to use this time to try and master the different transformations that we've seen you go through so far." Vegeta thought for a moment. "Kakarot here will be your sparring partner for training."

"Yep, I can get you into a special place where you can get a year's worth of training done in a day."

"That's incredible."

"Yes, but it only let's in two people and if it stays shut for more then a day it will cause both people or a single person to disappear from inside and they will be nearly impossible to get back."

"Since when Kakarot?"

"Oh right, well it is just really hard to stay in there for more then a day out here."

"But, if I need to get so strong how am I gonna be able to if I can't stay in there for more then a day?"

"We will be switching spots. But if you really want to stay the same age as your girlfriend we could always kill you and then wish you back with the Dragonballs."

"Ummm..." In the time that had passed since the time on Planet Zardaino Taiken managed to get all but one of the Dragonballs.

"Problem is we were only able to find one. The other six have been moving around."

"I don't know about this whole dying thing."

"But if you were to train for three years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber then you would age by a full year while a day passes."

"Well then I will only go in there for a total of two days."

"Actually, since you're a Saiyen it takes a long time for your body to age and when you reach a certain age your body will stop aging completely."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." He smiled. "So I guess I should head off for this Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"Not yet, you need to tell Dana what is going on." Goku stated.

"But I all ready told her I would teach her how to fly."

"Well, I guess that will be hard to explain."

"Do you even know how you learned to fly?"

"Well at first I didn't understand how I managed it but eventually Master Kento told me how it worked."

"Well go teach the girl how to fly. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is on Kami's Lookout above Korin Tower in the land of Korin."

"All right, guess I'll find you guys by sensing your energy then, because that seems hard to find."

"Well it can be if you don't know the way."

Taiken sighed. "Well, time for me to go teach someone to fly. Don't start training with out me." He took off.

"So Vegeta, see anything good on TV lately?"

"Oh shut up and let's just get to the lookout and start training."

Taiken landed in front of Dana. "So, you want to learn how to fly?"

"Yeah, should we go somewhere else?"

"I got someplace in mind." He put his hand on her shoulder and put two fingers to his forehead. He was focusing and trying to teach himself the Instant Transmission. He started to succeed as he focused on extra speed and movement. "Here we go." He gripped her shoulder a little tighter as he got the picture of Kento's house. "There it is." He did it successfully and was all the way at Kento's in the blink of an eye.

That scared Kento. "What the?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"How did you get back here? The tournament was over a couple of hours ago."

"Well you know that technique you couldn't teach me?"

"Yeah."

"Well my last opponent was Goku and after watching him enough I was able to use it myself."

Kento smiled and looked directly into his eyes. "You're as gifted as I remember."

"Now, I am going to tell you what I'm here for. I need you to help me teach this girl right here to fly."

"All right, but it will probably be harder to teach her then it was you. Besides that I didn't even really teach you, you just picked up on it."

"So, can you still help me?"

"Yes I can, it will take a while though. Let me see if I can take flight still." He started to float a little and took off to the sky. He came back down and smiled. "Well, I got it covered. Let me just work out some kinks in my flight first and we can get to work on teaching her how to fly."

"Well, we got some time to kill." He turned to Dana. "Now, I have to tell you something else. There is an alien guy coming here in three years."

"So?"

"Well, I am an alien myself. I am a part of an alien race of superior warriors. This alien is planning on destroying the planet when he gets here. I have to use a special room to train for a whole year within a day in order to be able to take him on and I don't know how many days I will be in there."

"Oh... So what does that mean exactly?"

"Well, I will age by a year for every day I am in there but my race keeps our young appearance longer and we live longer lives then most others." He sighed. "That means that for every day I am in there I will become a year older then you."

"Then, can we spend the next few weeks together before you begin your training?"

"I hope we can. They are waiting for me to get up to them in order to start training." He thought for a moment.

"We can spend time together after your training with Goku and Vegeta."

"We need to get started on your flight training."

"HEY! I'M NOT A PILOT OF A PLANE!" She paused and smiled as a light giggle passed her lips. "But I'm listening."

Next time on Dragon Ball Z! Dana is having a hard time trying to learn how to fly as Taiken explains it to her. Things look bleak until suddenly the remaining Dragon Ball falls from the sky and into Taiken's possession.

An Angel and Her Wings!


	15. Dana's Flight

An Angel and Her Wings!

"All right, from what I can remember Kento telling me about flying it is because of an energy inside of all living beings." He thought for a moment. "It is a force deep inside of your body."

"Oh... What does it feel like?"

"It is really warm, it is almost like a fire. It is called Ki." He smiled. "If you can find it inside of you then you will have to push it out and you can use it as a propelling force to make you fly."

"So, I have to find my inner flame and push it out of my body?"

"Yeah, it is hard to explain, I know... Oh well there is a way to practice getting it out of your body." He put his own hands forward and made the palms face each other as they were a part. "Watch in between my hands very closely." He started to push the Ki from inside to in between his hands. A small sphere revealed itself. "This is called Ki."

"Wow, that is really cool."

He stopped and it disappeared. "You try now."

She put her hands in front of her. She focused and a little ball of energy started to form slowly and disappeared and then reappeared. "Like this right?"

"Just focus on that, don't ask questions. Just focus on that energy." He thought for a moment. _'She is all ready learning how to get the energy out of her core and into the space between her hands but she can't completely control it yet, I'm impressed.' _He smiled at her.

She held it and was able to make it last a lot longer. "I don't know how long I can hold this for."

"Just keep focusing."

"All right." She finally couldn't hold it anymore and it disappeared as her hands fell to the ground. She picked them back up and looked at the palms. They each had a little bit of a dark coloring in the middle. "What is going on with that?"

"It is a first time thing. You're body just needs to get use to it."

"All right, I'll keep trying."

"Now, if you feel like you're up to it try and use that energy to propel yourself up from the ground." He smiled over at her. He thought about one of the first times he mastered flying.

"What you thinking about?"

"The first time I mastered flying." He smiled as he went back into deep thought about it. "So, how's it coming?"

"Not so well. If only we could just wish that I knew how to fly."

It was that exact moment he had an idea. He had six of the seven dragon balls and he also knew that Vegeta and Goku all ready had the seventh. He just didn't know if it would be the greatest idea to use the first wish for something so simple. He had to make a choice. He decided on it rather quick. "Seven days."

"What?"

"Seven days, if you can't fly within seven days then I will get the dragon balls and wish for you to be able to fly."

"Oh, then why should I even bother trying if you are going to wish for it anyway?"

"Just do it."

"All right." She tried to build up the energy again. It was working and she started to hover slightly but it wasn't noticable.

"I'll be right back." He put his fingers to his forehead and focused on trying to find Goku and Vegeta's energy. He found it's exact position. "I'll be right back." He smiled at her and waved as he transported with the Instant Transmission.

Goku looked at him and smiled. "Wow, you are incredibly fast at learning techniques."

"Not that hard, I just took what I remembered from the tournament and applied it to a longer distance."

"So, why are you here?" Vegeta asked, looking all cut up and stuff, it was easy to tell he had been fighting.

"All right, two things; a. I told you guys not to train without me b. I need the last dragon ball so I can make a wish for my girlfriend to be able to fly."

"Well I'll answer you in the exact same format." Vegeta cleared his throat. "A. We need to keep up our shape. B. Why the hell should we let you make a stupid wish like that?!"

"Well, what would you use the first wish for Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Well I would use it to make sure that we can't lose our lives to that damn alien."

"Well then just give him the first wish, we can use the dragon balls in six months after the first wish is used."

"Damn, all right, you win. Here it is, the last dragon ball. I hope you know that I am not done yet, I will have my revenge."

"What revenge, he didn't even do anything wrong Vegeta."

"SHUT... THE... HELL... UP... KAKAROT!!"

"Right... I'm just gonna be going now." He put his fingers to his forehead again. He focused and found Dana. "Bye." He transported back.

"He really is a fast learner Kakarot."

"I know."

Vegeta took the chance and went after Goku again and succeeded in landing a hit.

Taiken smiled. "There, now we just have one week to go and then if you can't fly I can make the wish."

For the rest of the day they were practicing lifting into the air.

"Ahhh come on, you almost got it that time."

"How did you learn how to do this in the first place?"

"Well, I did it special gravity training." He thought for a moment and looked at Kento. "Do you still have that gravity room and one of those suits that you gave me?"

"I think so." He landed. "Let me check for the suit first."

"Right, we'll keep practicing over on this end." He looked at Dana. "Come on, I know you can do it."

"All right." She focused on the energy again and forced it down and out of her body as she started to float upwards.

"That's it, you've got it! Keep it up!!" He smiled as she was slowly getting higher and higher.

"Really?" She looked down and saw she was getting higher and higher into the air. "Oh my god! I'm flying!!"

"Not quite, you're floating, but that means that flying around isn't far away." He smiled at her. "Now come here and give me a hug."

She floated over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy."

"Now, we need to get you use to pushing that energy out and around so you can make your body move around in the air."

"What if I can't?"

"You just floated over to me, that means you have some control over moving in the air." He smiled. "But let's work on getting you higher into the air, if you can get higher you'll have more room to move around as you float, from there you can learn how to move and after that you'll be able to fly freely hopefully."

"What do you mean "hopefully"?"

"Well, it isn't a guaranteed training program, I learned how because of the gravity but you could actually learn how to fly without the extra gravity being taken off or used in the first place. It just makes it slightly easier."

"Oh, so, how long did it take you?"

"Longer then it is taking you."

"Wow, I'm impressed with myself, especially after seeing that display of power you put on today."

"Yeah, but that was after seven years of intense training."

"Wow, you trained for seven years under that geizer in there?"

"Yeah, he helped me realize that my potential had to be awakened by some other way, he gave me that sword I had on me earlier."

She took note of that and noticed his tail was gone. "What happened to you're tail?"

"They had to cut it off to unlock my full potential."

"Who are "they"?"

"Vegeta and Goku, all though at the time they were Gogeta."

"Whose Gogeta?"

"Their fused form."

"Ahhh... My head hurts."

"Please stop asking questions. Let's get back to training."

"Right." She started to float again.

"Good now hold it for about ten more seconds and then push out a little more energy and hold it."

The next five days was nothing but flight training and it was going well. Taiken had tought her everything he knew and it was now up to Kento to work out the little kinks and give her the rest of her lessons.

"Ok, you have it down now?"

"Yeah I think so. Just have to use the wind as a force that can help propel me forward and not think of it holding me back."

"Correct, that is precisely what you have been doing wrong so far with your flights. You have been letting the wind hold you back. You need to use it to your advantage."

"I'll try it again." She started to ascend to the sky and fly around and let the wind blow past her but she didn't stop. She just kept flying.

Taiken smiled as he came back. "So, she finally overcame that slight flaw?"

"Yeah, but how come you didn't point it out to her?"

"She had to learn on her own or from the real master of flight."

"Nah, I'm not a master of flight, I'm just a lot better then most."

"Yeah, why do you think that I picked you. I mean you could have gotten that through to her a lot easier then I could."

"Yes but the reason for that is because she likes you, it makes it hard for her to learn from someone she has a crush on or is in love with over a stranger that she just met a few days before hand."

"Yeah I guess that could have something to do with it. Like in the tournament the other day, she was holding back in our match. She didn't want to hurt me."

"Well yeah, I guess that would explain it, or maybe she didn't want to actually fight you."

"Why not? Do I have some kind of disease?"

"No, but you are incredibly powerful, the moment a fight gets serious the other person can pretty much call an end to it all."

"Well I can't say that you're wrong there. I had to fight some pretty powerful opponents today and they meant to fight. Never felt a heart pounding battle like that since that time that me and Saikon teamed up on planet Zordaino."

"You and my grandson?"

"Yeah, we had to kill this super powerful king who was actually an invador who could adapt to any group of people he was around. He looked up to this weird guy who extinguished most of my people with one attack. He had adapted to the people there being able to get stronger by deceiving others. He had deceived all the people there so the moment he revealed his true intentions his power sky rocketted. He almost killed both me and Saikon but suddenly when he went in to give me the finishing blow my power was awakened and it nearly quadroupled. He was able to beat him senseless without even breaking a sweat."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised by this fact. You are a very powerful boy."

"Well he had me beat and unconscious, I don't know how I stopped the attack but the fact of knowing that if I didn't do something fast I would die and the entire planet's inhabitants were going to be next on the list made me wake up with immense power. More power then I think I ever exhibited in your training."

"Wow, well I can't say that I'm not surprised, he almost killed you and my grandson but yet you were able to single handedly defeat him in the end."

"Yeah, I had to get Saikon to run while he had the chance."

"How did that work?"

"I don't quite remember but he was pretty hard headed about it."

"Yeah, he's just like his father. Always the stubborn one."

"All though he did surrender to my final opponent in the tournament."

"Wow, he is also a smart kid, he probably knew that he had a small chance of winning against either of you two and forfeited for the sake of saving any risk of injury."

"Yeah I guess, but if he was so smart then why did he fight me in the tournament eight years ago?"

"Well you were both young, still had a lot of harnessing to do. He knew that and he thought that maybe he could use it to his advantage and use what powers he had mastered and win the match. In the end you both fell out of the ring at the same time and stayed down for a long time. Not hard to see where he made the mistake."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Oh believe me when I say it does." He smiled a little. "But yes, the girl should be just fine."

Dana landed next to them. "I can't believe it! I did it! I was flying! I was _FLYING_!!" She smiled. "I can't wait to use this in the next tournament."

"Listen, now that you know how to fly I have to go take care of my training with Vegeta and Goku."

"Ahh... Well, I'll be waiting for you. Don't you go dying on me." She smiled.

"I won't die anytime soon." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up as he put two fingers to his forehead.

She smiled and waved.

He waved back as he used the Instant Transmission. When he arrived at the look out he saw that it was almost completely trashed.

"What took you so long?" Vegeta stated dragging Goku out by the collar of his shirt. Both of them had a lot of cuts and bruices from what they had done in the last five days that he wasn't there.

"I thought I told you two to wait for me before you started training."

Goku smiled. "This wasn't training, this was us trying to settle the score between us."

Vegeta grunted. "Still haven't had a decisive battle. This one still isn't over and now that you're here we have to get to training."

"Well gee, I'm so sorry that you guys had to end your little fight because I showed up. Besides I could take you both out right now if I wanted."

"Let's just get to training. Kakarot, do you have the Senzu Beans?"

"Right here." He grabbed two of them and they each had one. "So who goes first?"

"I don't care, maybe Vegeta should first though, he and I can reach the same state if I try hard enough but you have another level of ascension so I should work with someone nearly at my level."

"Watch your mouth boy!" He smirked. "Training with me is worse then all the missions you went on for Frieza."

"Right, right." He walked towards the door and as he did he had his hand on his shoulder and was swinging his arm around.

That is all that there was to be said. For the next three years it would only be intense training but what would the results be?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z! Taiken emerges from the Time Chamber a bit stronger then before but how much stronger has he really become? With the invader coming in closer and closer there is only very little time to find out. With the new evil approaching fast and the Z Fighters running out of options it looks like fusion might be their only hope. What will happen to them? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z.

The One Final Shot


	16. Katanaso Appears

The One Final Shot

After a long time training with Goku and Vegeta there is now officially a new Z Fighter. "So, we just have to wait for a little while longer now for that guy to show up?" Taiken asked as he put on his old clothes.

"Well you know better then us. How far away is he?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"Turns out he is coming sooner then we thought." Goku stated.

"How soon Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Three days."

"How do you know that Taiken?" Goku asked.

"I can sense a huge power level coming."

"So we have three days worth of training we can get done."

"Not for me." Taiken stated. "I'm worn out, and I miss Dana enough as it is."

Vegeta went to go strike Taiken but he missed. "What the?"

Taiken was all ready gone, he used the instant transmission to get to her before Vegeta hit him.

"He learned that in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber?" Goku asked.

"How the Hell should I know, whenever I was sleeping he was training and when we were both awake he kept on training. He never slept in the chamber."

"That would be why he is worn out as he put it. He must have been doing a lot of training to never have slept. Or maybe he slept and then woke up just before you did."

"I guess that would make sense. What about when you two were in there?"

"He slept like a baby when it was time for bed." He smiled.

"And I was the last one he trained with."

When Taiken finally got to Dana he smiled at her. "Let's enjoy the next three days we have together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the guy I told you about is actually going to be here in three days."

"So we might only have three days together?" She had a sad look on her face.

"Let's make the best of them. Besides, that is only until the big fight hits, after we win you and I can spend a lot more time together."

She smiled at that and flew up into the air. "Want to go for a fly around?"

He didn't take long and dropped to his knees and started snoring as he fell face first.

She rushed down to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little tired." He said half awake.

She sat up against the tree and laid his head in her lap. "Here, you get as much rest as you need."

He smiled as his hair finally went back down and the extra energy he had been using faded away as he fell asleep. The next day flew by as he slept it all away in an attempt to regain the energy he used up in the training session with Vegeta. He woke up on the day before the evil guy was there. "They never told me his name." He said as he sat up and lifted his head from Dana's lap.

"Huh?" She said in a daze as she looked at him.

"They never told me that guy's name."

"What if he doesn't have one?"

"Well I find that hard to believe." He put two fingers to his forehead. "They are off in the mountains, probably doing some last minute training. I'll be back." He got ready for another Instant Transmission.

"Wait, I wanna go with you."

"Fine, we'll take to the skies." He started to float.

"Right behind you." She smiled and lifted off into the air.

Taiken started to fly but he felt a weird disturbance. "Oh no." He picked up speed and looked ahead. He focused on Vegeta and Goku's power levels and felt that there were more gathering. "It must be time." He stopped and looked at Dana as she struggled to catch up. "Listen Dana."

She stopped. "What is it?"

"Go back, find some place to hide for now."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!!"

"No."

"Fine, there is no other choice." He elbowed her quickly and then grabbed her as he set her down in the woods underneath a tree. He then looked back. "Hold on guys, I'm on my way." He put his fingers to his forehead. "Here I go." He powered up to being his Super Saiyen form and transmitted to them.

"About time you showed up. He's almost here."

Goku sighed as Vegeta was all ready getting started. "Listen Vegeta, I think later would be a better time to attack each other. He is bringing his army with him."

It didn't take long but there was another guest. "Didn't think you could do it without me did you?" Saikon stated as he landed.

"Hey, it's been a little while since I heard from you."

"It's been about three years. I've been training. I over heard the conversation that day and I decided I wouldn't mind fighting along side you guys."

"Yeah, but you do realize you have about a ninety five percent chance of dying right?" Piccolo stated as he walked up to them.

"Well I didn't but thanks for the boat of confidence. And I see that you've learned control over that power Taiken."

"Well, after a few rounds with these guys here you can pretty much do anything."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Vegeta asked. "If he has his army then he might all ready have a plan to beat us."

"How so?"

"He is going to send his army in waves so that we get tired out, then after that he will come after us himself and we won't be able to lift a finger." Vegeta stated then he turned to face the others. "Goten, Trunks. Get ready to fuse."

"Right!" They said in unison.

"Gohan, you are going with them to fight him in the first strike he makes." Vegeta stated.

"Wait, they are gonna wait until he gets here? What about that army?"

"Leave them to us." Tien stated as he and Piccolo stepped forward.

"Don't forget about me." Krillin stated.

"Kakarot, after Gohan and Gotenks can manage to get to him a little beat up it will be up to us fused to be able to put anymore damage on him."

"Right Vegeta." Goku got ready.

"Here they come."

"Kid, it will be up to you to be able to fight him after we have done our parts."

"I'm fighting that army."

"What?"

"Sorry to mess up your ideas and strategies but I need the time to recover. I will take out the army, from there you guys can attack him while I recover what energy I lost."

"Oh, you sure you can wipe them out?" Goku asked.

"More then sure." He looked up. "KA... ME... HA... ME..." He got ready. "HA!!" He wiped out the entire army in the sky.

"He's good." Vegeta stated.

"Right!" They got ready. "Taiken, you stay here and regain your energy."

"All ready done, but I won't be able to use my full power Kamehameha for a little while." He smiled as he sat against the tree and changed back.

"Well, I guess this is our time to shine, kids, get ready for the fusion."

"Right, Goten, you ready?"

"Whenever you are Trunks."

"Right!" Trunks got away from Goten.

"Now, which one of you five Saiyens fired that beam of energy at my army?" He looked around.

"That would be me." Taiken stated as he raised his hand.

"But you're a human." He thought about his power level.

"Maybe this will help." He powered up slightly to about the same as Goku and Vegeta.

"Ah, well in that case..." He caughed into his closed hand. "Hello Saiyens, Namekian, and a few Humans." The alien stated. "I am Katanaso, and I will be your new ruler."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!!" Trunks shouted. "Fu..."

"Sion..."

"HA!!"

"What the Hell are you, or who are you?"

"Ta-daa!! It's Gotenks!!"

"Now, I suppose I should be scared of a little boy with blue streaks in his black hair."

"We have more then that. Ta-daa!!" He powered up to super saiyen three.

"Oh, long blonde hair and a slightly higher power level. I'm all ready shaking in my boots."

"We have more then just a higher power level." He smiled and started to lift his arms up. "Super Ghost Kamakaze Attack!!" He put his arms in front of him and spit out a bunch ghosts that looked like him.

"Huh?"

"Go get 'em ghosts!!"

They all went after Katanaso. "Wow, I'm so afraid." He smiled as they all exploded on him. The dust cleared and nothing was wrong at all, no scratches or anything. "Idiots, I absorb explosions, they give me a sense of power."

"Damn this guy really is a monster." Gotenks sighed. "Well then try this on for size." He put up his finger. "Galactic Doughnut!!" He fired the ring of energy above Katanaso. He pulled it down as he spread his arms.

"What the Hell is this?"

He put his arms together in front of him. "Hehehe..."

The ring of energy closed around him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Time to finish it!!" He pulled his hands back and built up his energy. "HA!!" He fired a Kamehameha at him.

After the smoke cleared yet again Katanaso stood there. He didn't seem like he was affected but his body was badly cut in a few areas. "Oh please."

Gotenks realized something. "We can only stay in this form for fifteen minutes, the fusion won't last long."

"WHAT!!" Vegeta shouted. "That can't be right! Kakarot, I thought you said that the fusion was supposed to last for half an hour!!"

"Well the fusion takes up a little bit of power normally but when they became a Super Saiyen three the extra energy they took up to continue use of the fusion increased dramatically, which in turn decreased the amount of time they had in the fusion."

"Well that would explain why our fusion doesn't last the full half hour."

"Yep." Goku stated. He looked at him.

"So, you saiyens have some fighting morals, for instance, you haven't all attacked me at once." He smiled and knocked down Gotenks. "But that will be your downfall."

"Don't count us out yet." They flew up. "Ultra Galactic Doughnut!!"

"What in the-" He was cut off as he became trapped in a ball of energy.

The ball came back to Gotenks. He then sent the ball up higher into the air and then warped as he sent it up again, like a volley ball. "And now for the finish." He flew up as the ball went high. "Now!" He spiked it all the way to the ground causing a small explosion from the impact.

Katanaso stood up and smiled. "Thanks for the free energy boy." He then built up a small amount of energy in his hand. "This is a gift, from me to you!" He blasted him.

"Owww!!" He hit the ground. "Gohan, your turn." He passed out.

"Right..." He looked up at him. "You monster, you'll pay for that!!" He powered up to his ultimate form (Aka, his form after Elder kai for those of you who don't play the games or pay attention to the show in the first place.).

"My, what incredible power, I'm surprised that you aren't a fusion yourself."

"Well get ready, because I'm coming for you now!!" He flew at him as his blue aura left a trail behind him.

"Well, that makes me slightly worried, I just got this outfit." He held his arms up and felt the sting of all the power coming from a single area, but he couldn't tell where it was.

"Take this you piece of shit!!" He started to beat him down. "Nobody beats up my little brother and his friend!!" He continued to pound on him, fueled by only rage now as he lost all reason and continued to kick and punch him.

_'How is he doing this? His power should not allow him to move this fast either. But that is no matter, he is not strong enough to hurt me at this point.' _He then held up his hand and grabbed Gohan by the throat. "I hoped this wasn't all you had in you boy but that was apparently too much to ask." He then punched him in the gut.

"Ahhh!!"

He kept punching him then let go and kneed him under the chin. "I have to admit." He grabbed him by the head. "You are certainly the best punching bag I've had in awhile." He kept punching him and kneeing him until finally Gohan spit up blood and passed out. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." He tossed him aside.

"Namek, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Saikon! Attack him so we can fuse!!" Vegeta ordered.

"Got it!" They went after Katanaso.

"Fine, for you humans I will go down to a measly five percent and I am even counting the namek as a human."

"Watch out you guys, I have a feeling that he was lying about the five percent, his power has actually increased." Piccolo stated as he looked over at him.

"Oh my, it seems that my new five percent is equal to my old ten percent, I will try and hold back a little."

"You guys, we are in some big trouble." Krillin stated.

"Just kidding, I went up to sixty percent, but my statement was worth seeing your reaction." He started laughing. "Seriously, no one is that insanely powerful but me."

Krillin sighed. "Time to put 'em up."

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta were getting prepared. "So, one more time for review Vegeta, you and I stand far away from eachother, but for now you and I will stand facing, you follow me as if I were your mirror image."

"Right, I got it. Just hurry up before I change my mind."

"Right." They started to move. "Fu... Sion... Ha..." Goku smiled. "That is it."

"Wait, that's it?"

"Oh, and we have to be close to the same height and also have identical power levels."

"Well then, will we fuse here?"

"No, we will wait until we get there so we don't use up any of the time or energy that is in the fusion."

"That makes sense." Vegeta smiled as they took off back for the group.

"Now it is time for my ultimate attack!!" Yamcha stated as he put his hand up in front of himself. He started to concentrate and formed a small energy ball that grew a little. "Spirit ball attack!!" He sent it flying towards him. He used his fingers to control how it went. "And now for the finish!!" He pointed his fingers down and the ball hit Katanaso in the back of the head. "Now Krillin!!"

"Right!!" He put up his hand. "Destructo..." He built up the energy disc. "Disc!!" He sent off multiple ones at Katanaso. They all hit their mark. "Now for the finish!!" He built up one last one. "Hyaah!!" The last one did a bit more then the last few. "Now Tien!!"

"Right!!" He got his hands together. "I got you in my sights now you monster!!" He got ready. "TRI BEAM!!" He began to fire multiple blasts. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA..." He started to breathe heavily and then got one more ready. "HAAAAA!!" He blasted him one last time and then he fell to the ground. "Piccolo, do it!!"

"Right." He got ready as he built up the energy in his hands. "Scatter Shot!!"

Katanaso had gotten into the air and deffended himself against the shots. "You missed."

"Look around." He stated as he put his arms up.

"What?" He looked around. "Son of a-"

"No where to run, Hellzone Grenade!!" He pulled the shots in and caused a major impact on Katanaso. "Do it now Saikon!!"

"Ka... Me.. Ha... Me..." He built up what energy he had for one shot at Katanaso. "HA!!" He blasted Katanaso dead on with his strongest Kamehameha yet.

Katanaso emerged from all the blasts and smiled as he licked the blood off of his cheek. "Now, it's my turn." He waved his hand and took them all out.

Vegeta and Goku arrived too late, they were all out cold. "What happened here?"

"Well you arrived just in time, I got bored kicking around their uncouncious bodies after awhile so I was going to go after the sleeping boy over there but you two will do much nicer."

"Ehhh... You MONSTER!!" Goku started to flare.

"Kakarot, calm down and get a hold of yourself. You can't afford to go out of line with my power level."

Goku heard that and calmed down as he powered up to a super saiyen two. Vegeta did as well. "Ready Vegeta?"

"Yes, let's do this." He got into position. "Fu..."

"Sion..."

"HA!!" They united.

So Goku and Vegeta have put aside their differences yet again and gone ahead with a fusion. Will it be enough for this monster of unmatchable strength or is this the end of our Z fighters.

Next time on Dragon Ball Z. It seems that Gogeta is having a hard time landing too much damage on Katanaso and things are only getting worse, but what is this insane power level nearby? Could it be that Taiken is finally back up to full power and ready to go or is it that one of the other Z fighters has recovered their strength. Find out next time.

A True Power!!


	17. Katanaso's Death

A True Power!!

"Oh another fusion."

"Not just any fusion."

"Listen here Vegeta, or Goku, whoever you are."

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta, I am the one who will destroy you!!" He went at him. "You can call me Gogeta!!" He went to attack and this time the attack worked as Katanaso stumbled back from a single punch. "Looks like the others' did their jobs well. You've been weakened."

He breathed heavily and hit him as he did so. However the punch didn't do anything. "What in the Hell are you made of?"

"Nothing that you could ever hope to beat."

They kept fighting and went for ten minutes. Katanaso managed to land a decent hit.

Gogeta walked back and held his ribs as he felt them crack from the punch.

At that time Taiken started to move around again. He was waking up.

Katanaso felt the power and freaked out. "What the, is it that boy? Or are you getting a second wind?"

Gogeta stood still as he looked at him. "Just call it a second wind." He then powered up slightly. "Now I am going to crush you from the inside out." He flew back. "Get ready!!" he held up his hand as a rainbow colored energy ball formed above his head. He closed his fist and then turned around as he fired it at Katanaso. "Stardust Blast!!" The energy ball dispersed as it became a cross made of energy dust. It hit and blew up on the inside of Katanaso. He closed his eyes. "Maybe we didn't need the kid after all." He then turned back around to look at Katanaso and then had a look of pure terror on his face.

Katanaso stood up and had a sinister smile on his face as he had his hand above his head as an exact copy of that energy ball hovered above his hand. "You don't seem to quite understand the concept of my powers. I can copy any attack that manages to seriously wound me. I took that hit because I wanted to gain your power and now that I have it, I don't have a need for you!!" He clenched his fist and threw it at him. "Stardust Blast!!" He landed it on Gogeta and then turned around as he heard the explosion. When he looked back Gogeta was out cold but he felt a different power. "Whose there?"

Taiken smiled as he cracked his neck. "That would be me!!" He started to power up as he saw how many had fallen. "Now then, this one is for all those I just met today!!" He flew at him and knailed a full power Saiyen punch on his jaw. "So, what do you think?"

"Heh heh heh..." He smiled as he twisted his neck back into place. "Not bad, but I can do better. You'll have to try this time."

"Well then, since you are done with the appetizer, here comes the main course." He clenched his fist as he had hatred building up inside of him as he thought of Goku and Vegeta. "This one is for Goku and Vegeta!!" He powered up to being his Super Saiyen form and this time he hit him so hard and fast that it made Katanaso's neck twist around seven times as he started to work on his gut.

Katanaso smiled as he twisted his head back into place and then put his fists together and knailed Taiken in the back.

"Well so much for that plan." He almost powered down but then he looked at the blood on the ground from his fallen comrades, all they had done to get him time to recover.

"Well, if you're finished I will be on my way now." He went to go hit him but failed.

Taiken put his arm up and blocked the punch. "No, I'm not finished just yet." He powers up more as he feels the true power inside of him awakening. He stood up as the lightning in his aura started to surge again. His hair grew taller as he looked up with pure hatred in his eyes.

"What is this power?"

"This is for my friend Saikon." He hit him in the gut with one of his strongest uppercuts yet.

"How in Hell are you so much stronger then before?" He felt three of his lower ribs crack.

"Try copying that power you son of a bitch." He then kneed him in the chin and then did a high kick to the side of his head sending him flying.

He stood up. "You're even stronger then that one." He pointed at Gogeta. He then went to go hit him and his fist flew right through him.

"I'm over here!!" He punched him again. He then warped behind him and hit him again as he sent him flying up into the air. He wasn't done with him yet. He then warped above him and did a spin around and landed a kick right under his chin sending him up even higher.

"NO!!"

He warped up and landed a kick to his gut and sent him flying over farther away. He then chased him and hit him again and then he warped behind him and hit him again. He then flew up and went back down feet first into Katanaso's gut. The power he put behind it made Katanaso hit the ground and create a gigantic crator. "GET UP!!" He looked down. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" He flew back down and landed one of his hardest punches yet on Katanaso's arm and managed to break it in half.

Katanaso looked up at him with white eyes. "How are you doing this, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were the Legendary Super Saiyen Broly."

"Well I'm not, I'm Taiken, and I will be the one who will destroy you." It was during that time that Katanaso managed to knock him down.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to finish off your opponent and not talk your time away?"

"I don't have one." He stood back up and went for Katanaso.

"So, you're still not done." He put up his hand and blocked the first punch.

Taiken smiled and then he vanished. He reappeared behind Katanaso and kicked him in the back and nearly severed his spine. He then flew to the front and landed an elbow on his gut and smiled as he then quickly did a backflip and landed a kick on him that sent him spiraling down to the ground. He then flew down as fast as possible and put his fist up just before he hit the ground sending him back up in the air.

"You're just toying with me aren't you?"

"You got it!!" He flew up and knailed him again.

"Say good bye." He smiled and fired a large bomb type of energy.

Taiken managed to hold it away from his own body. "I can't keep this thing away."

"Then don't. With your power level I'd say that you don't have a chance, but if you don't have chance then what chance do your friends have?" He smiled and made the energy fly away from Taiken and hit Piccolo, leaving nothing but a smudge.

Taiken saw it and looked at the smudge mark in pure terror. "No... Piccolo."

"If you think I'm done yet you are sorely mistaken." He then turned his attention to Gohan. "He's next." He left a smudge where Gohan was laying, just like Piccolo.

"STOP IT!!"

"Why, what are you gonna do about it? You're power is at the max and you can't stop me." He built up the energy again and aimed at Saikon. He fired at him.

Taiken's anger and hatred started to boil to the surface as he felt all his power coming to fruition. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He flew over and knocked the energy away from the unconcious Saikon.

"This can't be." His power was sky rocketting.

"I think it's about time I stop toying around. I think I should finish you while there is still a chance before the other's suffer the exact same fate." He looked at him, more hatred then control over his growing power. The lightning aura stopped suddenly as he vanished.

"Where did you go?"

He knocked him in the air and started to fight in hyper speed. "This is for PICCOLO!!" He sent him flying.

"AHHH!!"

"HAAA!!" He flew at him again. "And this is for GOHAN!!" He broke nearly all the bones in his body with one punch.

He was up in the air and then looked down. He saw Taiken doing something similar to what Saikon had done. "Wait, this is."

Taiken looked up at him as he put his hands back. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." He then aimed. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The blast was far too big to be controlled but at the same time far too big to be stopped. "If I take this hit then I will be able to use the power against you boy." He realized that if he had taken the hit he would die. "This is my only shot." He put stood in place having no feeling in his body at this point. He took the blast head on, one way or another he had to take the hit.

Taiken saw this and pushed all his energy into the blast. _'Why would he willingly take the hit? He knows he doesn't have a chance, or... crap, he may have a chance to survive after all the attacks that have hit him.' _He kept pouring more and more of his own energy into the blast.

After a little under a minute he managed to make the blast go away. He was smiling now as he looked over at Taiken. "Well, if that was the best you got then I guess I will just take over the planet."

Taiken was panting. "No, I can't let you do that." He was breathing heavily. "Guys, if you have any energy left then I need you to give it to me!!"

"Who are you asking for energy, everyone is out like a light and soon to be dead."

"Not quite..." Goten stated as he stood up from under some crumbled rocks.

"Oh, you are one of those little kids that fused earlier, I thought you were dead."

"He's not." Tien stated as he and Trunks got up as well as Yamcha.

"Guys?" He looked over at them.

"You can thank Koran, he is responsible for getting us those Senzu Beans."

"Oh those damn beans, now I remember what I was going to do when I got here, I was going to blow up that damn tower so Koran would be eliminated a long with those beans."

Saikon stood up and started laughing. "Hey, Tien, give me that radar, I'll get the Dragon Balls and bring those two back, you guys think you can hold him off?"

"Wait..." Taiken looked over at him. "It is my fault for him being able to kill Gohan and Piccolo, I will get those balls and wish them back right now." He put two fingers to his forehead.

Supreme Kai showed up just then. "You don't have to worry about that." He smiled as he had both Gohan and Piccolo under his arms.

"What?"

"Well, he didn't pay attention, I was able to transmit down here and get Piccolo and Gohan out of here before they were killed."

They both became conscious and looked over at Taiken seeing his power. "Oh my god."

"Guys, get Gogeta back to full."

The fusion ended just then. They stood up. "Never mind that order." Vegeta stated as he looked over.

"Guys, think you can hold him off now? I think we have one last weapon that could finish the job."

"And what would that be?" Yamcha asked as he looked at the damage all ready done.

Taiken powered back down to a normal Saiyen and flew into the air. "The Super Spirit Bomb, I need all your guys' energy right now." He put his hands into the air.

"The what? Well this ought to be interesting." He smiled and put his hands in front of his chest and waited. "Well, I tell you what, build up all the energy you want, I will let you use this so called weapon."

"You'll regret it." Gohan stated as he gave all his energy to the bomb.

All the others followed.

"Here, even though it may not be much, I the Supreme Kai will add on to this Spirit Bomb." He put in all his energy.

The Spirit Bomb grew enormous. "This is it Katanaso, you will be engulfed by the energy of all of the world's strongest fighters!!" He threw the bomb forward as his own energy was added in.

Katanaso refused to heed their warnings and was hit dead on by the Spirit Bomb, only then did he realize what had happened. "AHHHHHH!!" He was wiped completely out of exsistence.

Taiken was panting as he fell back to the ground. "It's over." He smiled as he looked up at the sky. He was starting to look like he was on the losing end of this fight.

"Unbelievable, he was able to do what all of us put together couldn't, he was able to injure him incredibly." Vegeta stated as he looked over at Taiken. He then smiled. "Kakarot, do we have any more Senzu Beans?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Find out where he put the Dragon Balls, I think I know the wish we could make."

"What would that be?"

"The return of his energy."

"No." Taiken stated as he looked over at him. "I'm sure Koran still has some beans." He smiled and put his fingers to his forehead. He transmitted over to Koran.

"Whoa, where did you come from kid, you look like you just got in a wreck."

"Mister Koran I presume?" He asked as he bowed to him.

"Yep, that's me. What do you want, an autograph?"

"No, I was hoping you had some Senzu Beans I could use, I fought an incredibly powerful opponent and I used all of my energy to beat him."

"Well let me check." He walked over to his barrel. "Well what do you know, you're in luck, I got a bunch here, how many do you want?"

"How about a small pouchful?"

"Sure thing." He grabbed one of the little pouches and filled it with the beans. "Here ya go kid."

He took one right away. "Wow, thanks. Oh and I'll be sure to tell Goku you say hi."

"Sure, thanks."

He took off out the window. When he got back he smiled. "Well, that worked out well."

"We did it, we were able to stop the unstoppable."

Taiken walked up to Supreme Kai. "Thank you for saving those two."

"Don't mention it, the world is going to need all of you to save it every now and then so I couldn't let them die. As hard as it is to believe he may only be one of the many that are yet to come to your life and he may be weaker then them."

"You know something, that is what my teacher told me. He said that there was a chance that every enemy I defeat may be in fact weaker then someone else out there, that there was more then likely someone out there that would be even stronger then the last." He sighed. "I just hope that this guy was the epilogue to a story, and not just a prologue."

"Well I find it hard to believe that he will be the last you have to fight. If I were you I wouldn't let your training escape your grasp."

"I know that. I have to keep pushing myself. I know there are levels higher then Super Saiyen 2. I have to ascend to them." He sighed. "It sucks that my tail is gone though, that could come in handy, I felt a lot stronger when I had it."

"Well I'm sure that after you train it will grow back."

"He's right you know." Goku stated. "When I was a kid my tail continued to grow back after it was cut off or ripped off. It seemed to grow back after about a month or so."

"Yeah, but we were up at Kami's Lookout for three years."

"Give it time Taiken, it will probably grow back shortly."

"Well if that is the case then I will go and continue with my training." He smiled and took off.

So it seems that this chapter has ended in this young warrior's life. What awaits him from here?

Next time on Dragon Ball Z. It seems that Katanaso had a son and he was even stronger then this father. Will he make an attempt to kill the boy who killed his father for revenge, or will he treat it like a game of chess? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z.

The Boy Without a Name


End file.
